Zypher's Story
by AceRedLeo
Summary: This is a story about my charater that I have made a few months ago. Please tell me how you like it. and For Your infomation. this is just an authors note. the first chapter starts after this
1. Aurthors Notes

Zypher Story.

Hello. Leo here. And ill delete and re-add the chapters in here. And this is an Authers note. Not an official story. The next chapter is not finished yet. So forgive me for the lack of speed ^_^' So make sure you re-read the zypher story so far if you want! And by the way… Look at my profile for characters Design. Just simply copy and paste the URL in a different Tab/Page.

Look at my channel for charaters design.


	2. Chapter 1 Awaking

Chapter 1: Awaking

"Helloo~" a voice called. I wonder who was calling me…

"Hellooooo~!" The voice said again, a bit louder. _Let me sleep.. _I thought to myself.

"HEY! WAKE UP ALREADY!" The voice screamed at me. I grunted then woke up. I wasn't in a bed like most humans sleep in. I was actually in a sleeping pod. The pods that let you sleep for forever if wanted.

Before I knew it, I herd a _SHHHHHH_ sound. The pod was opening.

"Finally.. Your up." The voice called as I sat up in the pod. Holding my head from a headache. _The brain must've fallen asleep along with me._ I thought to myself.

I looked over where the voice came from. It wasn't a human… Nor a reploid. It was a small pink hovering ball of light. _A Cyber-Elf…? _I looked around the room I was in. It seemed abandon laboratory.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked the Elf. I was clueless about myself besides my name. And something else. Which I wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I'm not sure, I just woke up ten hours ago." The pink Elf replied. "What's your name?"

I thought it over for a minute. Then answered. "Zypher" I replied after a minute of silence. "Call me Zy for short though."

"My name is Yuyu. I'm a nurse elf." The pink elf said introducing herself.

"Where are we Yuyu?" I asked. I wasn't quite sure myself..

"A lab of some sort… I'm not sure what kind though, but from the looks of it, an old Reploid building laboratory." Yuyu said. _Me? A reploid?_ I thought to myself. _No way.. I'm human. Not a reploid."_

"By the way…" Yuyu looked at me curiously, "Your human aren't you?" _That solves that… _I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I'm human. Why?" I answered.

"Weird…" She started. "Why would they put a human to sleep.."

"Weird, indeed" I agreed. Not knowing who 'They' were. "Is there any more of you?" I asked. I didn't find the right word so I went with it. Hoping she wasn't offended.

"I found a Hacker Cyber-Elf and an Animal Cyber-Elf. But the Animal CE is yellow…. I don't know why."

_CE meaning Cyber-Elf?_ I thought. Because the way she put it sure sounded like it.

I got out of the pod and looked at myself. I was a wreck. Long black hair. Almost past my hip, summer shorts and a tank top. _The hair grew eh?_ I thought to myself. I tok a few steps, feeling a bit wobbly.

"First time in a while, Zy?" Yuyu asked. Hovering next to me.

"Could say." I said, brain working again. "So.. Where are your brothers?"

"'Brothers'?" She said it air-quoted.

"Yeah, sense Nurse elves are females, most Hacker and Animal CE's are males. So I assume they're your brothers" I explained.

"Oh, they're in the room right up ahead. I wandered as I stumbled by your pod" She answered after I explained. "They're just looking for more brother and sisters." She laughed.

"Oh, I see." I said. I REALLY needed new cloths. The cloths now feel too…short or small. After arriving at the room, I looked around, hoping something that I remember might show up. I sighed. There was nothing. Luckily, there were some tools and a blue print. Two blue prints actually.

"Zak! Haikou!" Yuyu yelled. There was a half minute pause. Suddenly, a yellow and blue orb start rushing and start hoving around Yuyu. I stood there, watching curiously.

"Hey sis, find any more CE's?" The yellow one asked. I was thinking that was Haikou.

"Nothing yet, Zak." She answered. I was wrong apparently. "But I did find a human."

"A human? Nu-huh. Humans today are only in Neo Arcadia. Which is highly impossible for humans are on the outside walls." The blue one said in a matter-of-factly manner. I was amazed at his knowledge. It was like an 100 year old encyclopedia standing right there. Err…hovering right there.

"Hey sis?" Zak asked. "who's that over there?" He seemed to face me now. I pointed to myself.

"Names Zypher. Zy for short" I replied, not eltting Yuyu answer.

"Name's Zak." He introduced himself "And the know it all Hacker CE is Haikou."

"How rude," Haikou said mannerly. "Excuse his foolishness, Zy, he IS an animal after all. Names Haikou"

"AN-ANIMAL?" Zak exclaimed "WHY! I OUTTA BEAT YOU'RE A-"

"So this is where you guess woke up?" I cut in.

The Cyber-Elves nodded.

"We don't know who made us, but we awoke here along with you. Do you remember anything before you were put to sleep?"

"Uh… Let me think for a minute" I replied, thinking hard. There were a lot of unanswered question.. All I could remember was the name 'The Day of Sigma'. What ever that meant must've been the day when I was put to sleep. And a blue reploid defending me when I was 5 years old. Just how old am I now?

"Clueless?" Zak asked. Clearly annoyed.

"A few things actually" I said, surprisingly, only Zak took it by surprise.

"Spill the beans already." Haikou asked. I told them everything from the start, which was the blue reploid, then to the Day of Sigma. Yuyu and Haikou were silent. Zak was ignoring the chattering and looking for more CE probably.

"X. The Maverick hunter" Haikou said. "X is now a leader of Neo Arcadia. He rules over all. He also has four bodyguards. Which named 'The Four Guardians' which has one of each element. Thunder, Aqua, Null, and Fire."

"Can you tell me their names Haikou?" I asked.

"Not now, but when your gonna face them maybe." He replied. That got me wishing for more information.

"The Day of Sigma is when the Sigma Virus was formed" Haikou continued. " I'm afraid that's all I know"

"It's cool," I lied. _Dang it! I want more information!_ I yelled in my head. "Well, you guys look for more CE, I got armor to build."

The CE's looked at me confused. I pointed at the blue prints on the desk. They seemed to understood now and agreed.

Day's past which turns into weeks then into months. The armor was completed by the second month.

"FINALLY!" I yelled triumphantly

After 2 months, we only found 4 more cyber elves. No names yet. So we called them by CE1,2,3,4.

"Armor is done there Zy?" Yuyu asked. She grown into a sister to me.

"Finally. So where can I test the weapons out?" I asked. Yuyu pointed to the other room. Which had practice dummies. "Thanks"

"Oh by the way…" Yuyu said. I stopped walking and turned around. "I sense mavericks approaching.."

I nodded. Listening to her warnings. I went into the practice room. My Armor was very light, I had a grey vest, a light blue helmet with a crystal on the forehead. From the crystal, there were ghostly grey horns. My gloves where black, the finger tips were white. The wrist bands which had little spikes going onto the back of my hand and down my wrist where red. My shoes where black while the bottom of them where sky blue. The armor padding was sky blue. (Author's Note: Please look at this link if you have a hard time imaging of the armor. . ) I got out the saber wich I named the Zy-Saber. The hologram sword blade was blood red. It was transparent. Kind of. I practice for a while. I got out my second weapon. The Ci-Blaster. It looked like any other reploid gun could use. I found a broken one during my hunt for parts. I fixed it. After running and shooting and after a few times of moving targets, I was good to go. I herd the mini alarm. I also fixed the security of this lab. Which helped a lot of incoming mavericks. I dashed towards the main entrence.

After I reached the exit, I saw the scenery hadn't changed. The lab was in the mountains, You cold over look the lake and forest below. I sat on my rock which I claimed my own, and waited. There was only 1 way into the lab, and that was the area I was guarding. I soon saw the mavericks. Equipped with electrical sting, 3 shot machine gun, and the football kind. I looked up, pretending to wake up from a nap.

"This is as far you guys go" I said, sounding like I always do. "I'm afraid you came at the wrong place to pick a fight." taking out ky Zy-Saber the machine gun mavericks raised there gun. I waited for them to shoot. Their final shot….


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Resistense

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Resistance!

The maverick fired, I took my chance to strike. I charged, nearly hitting the bullets. I sliced the first maverick in half. I turned around to face the other maverick's. They stood there. Bewildered that their comrade been sliced in half.

"Who's next?" I taunted. They seem to freeze from fear. I didn't wait for an answer, I charged up my Ci-buster and blew the head off of the electric sting maverick. Only one left was the football player sized maverick. I decided to use this one as a Test dummy for my new weapon. I placed the buster back inside, and took out two handles. I placed them together then twist them. The one I twisted towards me, the other away from me. After I herd a clicking sound, I knew it was now working. I let the right handle go. When the right handle dropped, a blood red lone appeared.

Say hello to the Ju Nun chuck. I twirled it. It looked like a red hologram shield. After the football player maverick charged, I swung the nun chuck at him, the nun chuck took out his right side of his chest. IT exploded soon after.

"That was it?" I said to myself "Really? I mean come on… that was WAAAY to easy." I undid the two handles and placed them back into their cases.

"Wow, your good." a female voice said from behind. I turned around to see a blonde hair girl with a pink vest and skirt, and a dark purple undercoating. She looked familiar somehow.

"Who are you?" I blurted out "And where did you come from?"

"Ah, sorry." She apologized. Probably for not introducing herself right away. " My name is Ciel. I'm a fellow scientist that study Cyber Elves and reploids."

"..Did you say Cyber-Elves?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. My readings picked up a few signatures from Cyber Elves. Is that a problem?"

"Kind of is." I said "And you-" I got cut off by a saber from someone from behind

"We know there's elves in that lab. Take us to them" A male voice said from behind.

"Zero! Don't be rude!" Ciel said. Glancing at the person behind me. "You know he's the only one who could access the door you know!"

"Zero? As in THEE Zero?" Haikou said, hovering out. Along with Yuyu, Zak, and CE1,2,3,4.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OUT HERE?" I shouted at them "I TOLD YOU WHEN A MAVERICK ATTACK OCCERS YOU STAY IN THE LAB!"

"Sorry, Zypher. Haikou was getting worried so we all came to see." Yuyu apologized.

"Zypher? That's your name?" Zero asked me, the saber disappearing.

"What is it to you there Mr. Legend?" I retorted. "Listen, these Elves are my family, you mess with them, you mess with me" I warned.

"Oh? How long have they've been here?" Ciel asked. Smiling.

"Possibly 3 months.. We woke up here 3 months ago." I answered.

"'Woke Up'?" Zero asked? He seemed to be surprised by that phrase.

"Yeah, You see, back then, I woke up in one of those sleeping pods, Yuyu woke me up, she woke up ten hours before me, Possibly Zak and Haikou too." I explained. "All I could remember was Day of Sigma and Maverick Hunter X…"

"…X was a good reploid… He fought with me two hundred years ago."

"…WHAT!" Zak,Yuyu, Haikou, and I all yelled. "Your kidding right?" I asked, yelling.

"You seemed surprised by this." Zero said. "You said you remember the Day of Sigma?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"That happened 200 years ago." He answered. "You see, you've been asleep for 200 years, like me."

I was in shock. _200 years? Nu-huh… It's not possible! How come I don't remember what happened on the day they sent me to sleep? _I thought to myself.

"You seem shocked." Zero said.

"Well what if you found out when u woke up after 200 years? How would you react?" I asked, almost annoyed

"Kind of like you are now." Ciel answered this time

"Uh-huh.. It's weird though Elves where made a few years ago no?" Haikou asked Ciel

"Yeah that's true…." Ciel responded.

_I can't believe this… two hundred years…._ I keep thinking to myself._ Me? Over 200 years old? Not even possible! _

"Hm…." Zero examined my armor. "Your armor is similar to mine.."

"Zero does have a point." Ciel agreed. I looked from his armor to mine, he was right. Mine seemed to have been a recolor red version. Possibly a beta version.

"Well, no sense staying here." Ciel said. "Why not come to the Resistance Base with us?"

"Ciel, I really hate to object, but we hardly know this person. He could end up like Epizo." Zero said, warningly.

"Who?" I asked clueless of who the guy was.

"Our old leader. He was a good leader until he getting hungry for power from the Dark Elf. Which is actually called-" Zero started

"The Mother-Elf" Haikou cut in, finishing up Zero's sentence.

"You know your stuff…. For a Hacker Elf." Zero complemented.

"Thank you, Zero." Haikou wanted to blush it seems.

"Uhm.. What is the Resistance Base anyway?" I asked. Still clueless about the Resistance.

"It's a safe place for Reploids who are accused as being Mavericks. I'm the only human there." Ciel answered. She seemed downed towards the end of the reply.

"Not anymore" I said. Ciel looked up by surprise. "I'll go. Promise me you wont harm my family."

"Of coarse!" Ciel said, excited. "Your family will only be scanned to see their abilities and level. No harm done."

"Then I'll go." I said. "I can help ageist Maverick Raids, Cyber-Elves retrieve missions, even team up with Zero for missions." I suggested.

"I don't really need to team up with a few… But it would be nice to have a little help on a few missions." Zero said.

"Then it's settled. Zypher, from here on today, you are part of the Resistance." Ciel said, kind of like how they give someone a title or a medal. I felt welcomed.

"Thanks. Now keep your promises that you'll only scan." I said, reminding Ciel about the promise.

"Done" she said. Nodding.

"Lets get back to base then" Zero suggested. Ciel and I nodded in agreement.

After we got to the base of the mountain, I saw a Truck pulling a trailer.

"A mobile base?" I guessed. Wandering if I was right.

"Yeah, we couldn't transport here from the base, The Hacker Elf must've been keeping the lab from radars." Zero said. I looked at Haikou in shock. He seemed to nod. That's how we had little Maverick raids, he was keeping the base undetected.

"And I wanted to come along too." Ciel finished for Zero. Zero nodded.

"Is that common for her to tag a long like that?" I asked Zero.

"Nope. She stays at the Base most of the time. This one she wanted to come sense it was only a Cyber-Elf retrieve mission." Zero answered.

"So.. Is it just you two?" I asked, I climbed into the trailer along side Zero, Ciel was driving.

"Nope. There are a few others. All nice people" Zero answered again. "Now got anymore questions before we reach the Base?"

After a long while of talking about his past, and my past 3 months at the lab. Zero seemed to look at my weapon holder.

"Can you show me your… Ju-Nun Chuck?" He asked.

"Sure thing. I'll show you now. Is there a thing I can destroy or use as a practice dummy?" I asked Zero. He looked around. He opened a few boxes to see if they were empty. He smiled as he came across an empty one.

"This one you can." He said. He pushed the box towards the back of the trailer.

"Thanks." I said. I took out the two handles again and twist them. I connected them, twist them then dropped one handle. The blood red line appeared. I herd a soft _thunk_ when the other handle hit the floor. I pressed the button to shorten up. I waved my hand to Zero to get to the side. He nodded and stepped back a few. I twirled it. Zero seemed to be watching with close attention. I swung at the box now. The box shattered into million of splitters. Zero had opened the back door. So there was no wood left where the box was. Zero and I closed the door and sat down.

"Nice weapon" He finally said after 2 minutes.

"Thanks" I looked at him "Don't you have any weapons besides your saber?" I asked.

"I have my Z-Buster, Boomerang shield.. I have the Triple Rod and Chain Rod, and Recoil Rod." He said. I wanted to see them, but judging by the speed we're going at, its probably not a good idea. We were slowing down. Must be getting close to the Base.

"I'll show you them later. Right now, we're almost to the Base." Zero said

_Did he just read my mind?_ I thought. _Meh. He said he'd show me later._

After we arrived, I saw a few reploids solders being taken to the inside for help probably…

_I guess they just fought a wave of Mavericks._ I thought to myself. One guy was walking out. I was thinking that it's like one's out another squad goes in. It seems like it.

Zero sighed. "Another Maverick Wave?" He asked. He seemed bummed that he either missed it or have to take over a squad again.

"Yes…" A wounded solider came limping in. "It was easy. Don't worry, all taken care of."

"Well done." Zero said. Probably happy that he doesn't have to fight.

"Well. Who's the new guy?" A solider came. He had his cap off revealing short brown hair. Almost to his eyes brows.

"Mt name is Yei. And I'm in charge of Squad Alpha 395." He introduced himself.

"Zypher" I introduced myself to him. "Call me Zy for short."

"Nice to meet you. You'll fit right in. Just one thing quick." He said. Voice getting into the question "Your human or reploid?"

"I may not look like it, but I'm human" I answered. He seemed to be surprised by this. He blinked.

"That was unexpected. You seem like a reploid with that armor" He said.

"Thanks?" I had no idea how to take it. A statement, complement, or what.

Yei laughed. "Like I said, you'll fit right in." He walked passed me. "Oh and." He started. He turned towards me. "Welcome to the Resistance."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. It felt nice being welcomed

"Zero. There's a new mission for you." An operator said. "You can start immediately or later."

"I best do it now.." Zero said to Ciel. Ciel nodded.

"Good luck, Zero." Ciel said to Zero. Zero nodded and walked towards the Command Center.

"So… These missions." I started. "Is there any for me to do?"

"Hm…" Ciel thought for a moment. "Do you like cyber-Elves?"

"Yeah. I lived with about seven of them for the past 2 months." I reminded Ciel.

"Then you can retrieve Cyber-Elves for us." Ciel suggested. "We have a lot of those Zero didn't do yet. You can do them"

"Why not." I said. "Like I'm good at fighting big mavericks." I joked.

"Then It's settled" Ciel said. "You can be the Cyber-Elf helper!"_ Weird title…._ I thought to myself. _Buuuuut it's better then nothing at least…_

"Can I do a mission now?" I asked Ciel.

"Of coarse you can!" Ciel said looking happy. "Just stand on the Tran sever and it'll teleport you to the area that the Cyber-Elf is in"

"Sounds good. Lets do this thing!" I yelled to myself and ran to the Tran sever.

"Getting ready tO Transfer in 3.… 2.…1.." The blonde operator said.

"Transfer!" The operator yelled.

_I'm on my way pal.. Just hang in there_ I thought to myself before I got wrapped.


	4. Chapter 3 First Mission

Chapter 3: First Mission.

I arrived in a peaceful field. It was weird.. I've seen this place from the mountain. I looked behind me, and there it was, the mountain which I called home for 2 months.

"Come in, Zypher." Ciel said through a transmitter that I installed into my helmet. "The Cyber-Elf is in a deserted warehouse which kept most supplies to the laboratory you were in. I believe the little guy wondered into the warehouse by mistake."

"Well, I've been to this warehouse, nothing out of place then." I explained. Holding my right ear to hear Ciel better. "I'll grab the guy and head back to the base."

"Be careful, Zypher." Ciel said, wishing me luck.

"Gotcha." I said. I started walking, taking my sweet ole time.

_Hmm…_ I wondered. _I wonder… Why did they put me to sleep anyway? To protect something or someone? Or am I just like Zero? A hero who had fallen asleep…. No matter, I'll think of it more tonight._ I nodded after I finished the thought.

I suddenly herd robot feet marching. _Neo Arcadians?_ I went to a hill and laid on my stomach. Only about 10 mavericks. Nothing I could handle. They seemed to be on scouting the area. I had an idea they were looking for the same thing I was. The Cyber-Elf.

"…Eh, why not." I whispered to myself. I took out my Zy-Saber. But I didn't make the blade appear yet. I waited, they started to move again. Now. I jumped from the hill and made the saber appear. I sliced one of the mavericks head off, then I did a 180 degree turn and sliced another head off of another maverick.

_2 down._ I thought to myself. _8 more to go._ I turned around, the other mavericks started shooting at me. I started to dash towards them. I dodged a few bullets. Sense I'm human, one bullet could wound me badly. One bullet barely hit me, I twitched a bit, ignoring the pain. I sliced the other mavericks in half from the waist.

I gripped the wound. It hurts like a bad scrap from falling from a slide or falling off your bike. The wound was in my left arm. It wasn't a death wound or anything. I reached the warehouse.

"Ciel, I'm at the warehouse." I said. "Is there anything I should know about before I go in?"

"Be careful of mavericks and Mechniloids." She said.

"Roger" I replied. I started running in. It was dark and there was an eerie feeling to this place. _I hate this place… Too eerie. _I thought to myself. I could hear some sounds… Some footsteps from mavericks. I walked silently as I could. Good thing no mavericks has spotted me yet. I looked around a corner. I saw the mavericks chasing a little ball of green light. _Ah… An animal Cyber-Elf._ I smirked. I found my objective.

"Get that Cyber-Elf if it's the last thing you do!" Some mechnailoid yelled at the mavericks.

_Ooooooh crud…._ I thought to myself. _A mechaniloid. _I sneaked closer to the clearing, trying to stay hidden. I took a look at the maverick's leader. The leader had green goggles on. He had huge wings attached to his back for flight. His feet were normal, but they looked like they could appear as bird feet at anytime. He had a feather from his nose to his forehead, it went about 2 inches more. He had a sword at his waist. I hadn't seen an old fashioned sword like that sense I saw a picture in the lab. His arms were bulked. He looked like he could throw a crate with one hand.

"KEEP LOOKING!" He yelled at the mavericks. "WE CAN'T HAVE ZERO FIND THAT ELF BEFORE WE DO!"

_Harsh much?_ I thought to myself. I looked around the area, making sure I was still hidden. The maverick were lifting crates tops, looking behind them, and even on the second floor. I got my Ci-Blaster. I started walking back. I looked around for stairs. When I saw stairs, I went up the stairs as silently as I could.

I saw a few mavericks. I aimed my Blaster at them and charged up for a multi-kill. When they walking away in a straight line. I fired and quickly hid. The mavericks all had a part mission, one of the maverick's legs been blown off, another the chest, the other the waist. They exploded.

_Crap…_ I thought to myself. I peeked over the box, the mavericks were coming to climb the stairs. I started running towards the other way, over the broken mavericks. I started looking over the railing. The hawk like Mechnailoid looked at me, and… grinned? I kept running. I saw a container a container up ahead.

"Mimimimi!" I herd the cry from the container. "Mi…Ni!"

"The.. ELF!" I said to myself. Rather loud. I slid to stop by the container to open it. No luck. The lock was hack able though.

_For now I got to get these mavericks off of me. Then I'll hack this crate open. _I got up and got my Zy-Saber out. I started to charge at the mavericks. After a few moments of slashing and slicing mavericks, I started hearing clapping.

"Well done there, Hero. I never thought I'd see you hear. Zero!" He yelled at me. Taunting almost.

"Afraid you got the wrong person." I remarked. I turned to face him. He seems shocked to see someone other then Zero.

"Oh my.. What's this? A lone warrior collecting Cyber-Elves for the Black Market?"

"Wrong again, Bird Brain." I said. " My name's Zypher…" I pointed at him with my Zy-Saber. "Never forget that."

"Young you are. So little you know.." He said, more in a word-to-the-wise tone. He laughed.

"I, am Terra Hawk. I'll smash you to peoples with my bare hands!" His wings ascended. He grabbed his sword and dropped it. Sure enough, his feet turned into hawk-like feet. He grabbed the sword with his right foot. His arms went into his wings.

"Whoope de do.. I face an overgrown pigeon." I said. I placed my Saber in its holder and brought out my Ci-blaster again.

"Say your last words before I turn you into dirt like you were before!" Terra Hawk yelled at me. He flew up words.

I placed my Visor down and it scanned Terra Hawk for weak spots. Only his right leg and left wing. He start swooping down at me, swing his blade. I ducked before it got to me, I dashed forward to make sure. I looked up to see Terra Hawk there. Instead of diving, he flapped his wings forward and ping pong sized pebbles started raining down. I started firing, managing to hit a few pebbles out of its coarse and hitting Terra Hawk with a few bullets. Then I had an idea. He was variable in mid-air while sending those pebbles down. I grabbed my Zy-Saber with my free hand just in case. Instead of diving, he spread his wings wide, charging up for an attack, I did the same. By charging up my Ci-Blaster, I fired before he had the chance. He just fired when I fired. The impact of the two attacks caused an explosion I covered my face to keep the smoke out of my eyes and mouth. When I took a peek, he was coming straight towards me through the smoke. I panicked and swung my Zy-Saber at random.

"Gaaah!" Terra Hawk yelled in pain. I almost slahed half his wing off. I took the chance and I jump, spinning in the air, I was doing front flips, my blade above my head, slicing Terra Hawk in half. His voice was still working though.

"You… can't be…. A.. Hero there….Zypher. Just you… wait… Our leader will be your doom!" he said, he soon exploded after words, I turned away to keep the smoke form my eyes and mouth. I looked back, seeing a few crates destroyed due to the explosion by Terra Hawk. I pressed the commutation button on my helmet.

"Ciel, come in. Terra Hawk was the boss in this area. Retrieving Cyber-Elf now. Transport Haikou will ya?" I reported and asked.

"I got your coordination, Zypher. Sending Haikou over." An operator replied.

"Where's Ciel?" I asked the operator.

"She is studying your other family members." She replied. "So don't worry"

"Thanks" I said. I removed my finger from the button and said, "I'll try not to.."

After a few seconds, Haikou appeared.

"Ah, hey Zypher." He said. "How can I be of use?"

"Hacking a cage open. I want to see how you Cyber-Elves do it fast."

"Alright. Show me the way." He said to me. We reached the crate with the Cyber-Elf was in.

"Poor guy… must've fled here due to the mavericks…" I said.

"Yes.. That's an excellent guess. Alright. Let me go into your helmet program and you can take over. Just put your hand over the lock."

"Gotcha." I replied. He flew into my helmet and then I saw a lot of data then a download bar on my visor after I placed it down after he went into my helmet. I placed my hand over the lock. After a while, it seemed like I teleported into Cyber-space. But, my view just turned into Haikou's view inside Cyber-Space.

"Alright…" I said to myself, I started to disable the first hacking wall which was really easy. All I had to do was do simple math, click options, and wait a while to get through. After two more walls, I came to the final wall which, was harder. This one had a Firewall unlike the rest of the walls.

_Tsk… _I thought to myself This_ isn't _gonna_ be easy.._ I first had to disable the Firewall program, much like the other walls, simple things. I saw Haikou vision get blurry.

"Viruses are in this Firewall…" He said. "This isn't gonna end well.."

"Hang in there. I have an idea." I said

"What? You do?" He asked. I nodded and pressed a button on my wrist band, Haikou version return to normal. Thank to Ciel, she send me an Anti-Virus program when ever I need to hack something with Haikou.

"When did you…?" he asked while hacking.

"Hey, here comes the red screen we've been aiming for." I interrupted. The red screen showed various of errors in the program, we soon hacked the entire lock. For Cyber-Space… it sure looked cool.

"Never! Ever! Do! That! Again!" he said after he came back. I ignored that comment and opened up the crate. There was a green animal Cyber-Elf. He looked like a slug. I picked him up carefully.

"Operator, bring me back, I got the Elf."

"Roger" She replied. Soon, I got back to the base, Zero and Ciel were there.

"Mission report?" Zero asked me.

"Clear. I got the elf, I also defeating a Mechnaloid named Terra Hawk. He was uhm.. Weak actually. But over all, heres the Elf" I showed then the slug-like Elf.

"Hm.. He's fully grown… but how?"

"Oh! There are TONS of E-Crystals crates there. Make sure you get there before anymore mavericks get there."

"We might need those. Thanks Zypher"

"Glad I can help." I replied, then yawned. "I'm going to bed… night guys." I said and walked towards a room to sleep. While I was walking, I started thinking… Why?


	5. Chapter 4 Meaning

Chapter 4: Meaning.

I was on my way down to my room until I paused._ Wait a minute…._ I started thinking, _Cyber-Elves usually die after they're used… Why didn't Haikou die? _Not that I wanted him to, I just found it odd that he's still here. _I better ask Ciel_. I started headed back. When I reached the lab, I saw Ciel looking…. Shocked?

"What's wrong, Ciel?" I asked.

"Zypher," She turned towards me, "Where did you get them?"

"Get what?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Where did you get the Infinity Crystals?" She seemed happy and yet… scared at the same time.

"Infinity Crystals?" I asked, still clueless on what she's talking about.

"Infinity Crystals are super rare Energy Crystals. It is said that it can make anything work forever. Like if you feed it to a Cyber-Elf, it won't die. Even after 50 uses."

"….Whoa." I was speechless. "I found a few E-Crystals at the lab, but I knew there was something weird about them."

"They had some at the lab!" She was pacing now. Rather in a worried way. "This is bad, really, really bad…"

"Why?" I asked, I leaned on the wall, "I bet their still there."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Zypher. I'm worried about the Elves EATING them." she explained.

"Uh… is that a bad thing?" I was a mindless human here.

"Kind of. You see, Cyber-Elves usually last one use right? Well, Infinity Crystals makes them last forever unless destroyed." She started to explain. "Their feelings and nerves start to get more effective. Meaning the more the use them, the more pain they feel."

"…Uh-oh…" I muttered.

"What is it Zypher? Did you fe-" She trailed off, catching on.

"HAIKOU!" We both yelled. We started to panic.

"This is bad, this is bad." I stated, I was a clueless guy back at the lab, I fed Zak, Haikou, and Yuyu one Infinity Crystal. I started to feel guilty about this.

"I'm heading back to the lab to pick them up" I told Ciel.

"Alright. Be sure to bring them back in ONE piece." She said. I guess these Crystal's are that rare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Authors Note; The X's mean a time gap. Meaning I went ahead of time to save time.)

I ran all the way towards the lab. I was huffing like mad then. Thankfully, no mavericks appeared on my way here. I decided no need to run now, I started looking room to room for them.

I looked in the first room, it was the room I used to train in. I had a flashback as I saw myself mindlessly punching a dummy. Which is still standing to my surprise. It had burn marks on it. I looked in the room across, this was the elf empty containers of E-Crystals where there. I looked around more, no I-Crystals.

_Okay… I-Crystals are glowing red… not green._ I thought to myself. I kept looking in other rooms, no luck. I got to the last room out of the entire lab. It had an ∞ symbol on it.

"..That's the Greek symbol for Infinity…" I muttered to myself. "Does that mean its in here?" I tried to open the door until I spotted a Key Lock. It looked like it needed a Card Key for it.

_Dang it! I don't have time to look for a-_ I started thinking until I felt my back holder there was a gold Card key with the ∞ symbol on it _- card key?_ I was confused. Why do I have the Card Key? Where did it come from?

I quickly shook my head and slide the Card Key downwards on the Lock. The once Red Light has now turned Gold Light.

_Isn't it supposed to be a Green Light?_ I thought to myself. The door slid open, the Infinity Symbol split apart. I walked inside and my jaw was to the ground.

Endless containers full of I-Crystals.

_Why didn't they use this supply to power up the Energy Shortage? Did anybody KNOW about this place? Now how the he-_ I got interrupted by a sound of a truck._ Never mind_

Ciel, Zero and a few soldiers started to walk in. I waved an arm to show them where I'm at.

"This is it? The Infinity Crystals?" Zero asked. He seemed surprised.

"Yeah. It was actually kind of easy to get it without ruining anything." I told them.

"Really? How did you get in then?" Ciel asked me. Soldiers were carrying about a box each, they were coming back with nothing, leaving with a box.

"With this." I showed them the Card Key with the ∞ Infinity Symbol on it. "It was in my belt pocket. I don't know HOW it got there."

"Weird…" Zero said. "Anyway, we better head back as soon we're done here."

"Keep at least 10 boxes here okay?" I asked.

"Why?" Zero and Ciel asked.

"This can make I-Crystals, I don't know how, but it can." I answered.

"Sounds good." Ciel said. She walked away to give the order to the soldiers.

"Listen, Zypher…" He faced me when Ciel was out of ear shot. "Leaver the Mechnaloids to me okay? Stay out of their way… You almost died to Terra Hawk,"

"…So your saying my job is to get Cyber-Elves? Yawn. I need action every now and then."

"If I don't return one of these mission, you're the only one who can protect everybody there." He said to me. "And if the Base is defenseless, well, lets try not to image that." He said

"…Roger that." I said. _I guess he does have a point… But I'll fight mechnaloids when I meet one. No matter what._

"Alright, we're all set." Ciel reported to us.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Roger. Let's head back to base." Zero said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally… Some rest!" I said to the elves that we're hovering in my room

"Long day?" Yuyu asked me, she hovered closer

"Very." I replied. "Why didn't you guys tell me that the I-Crystal does that?"

"We didn't know." Zak said. He was on my desk. Looking through the files I found.

"And besides, now we don't have to worry about loosing each other now do we?" Haikou asked all of us.

"…Save me" I said. "I'm still mortal, so I can't live forever like you guys."

"Oh….That's right…" Haikou said… rather sad.

"Now come on, get some rest and we'll be ready for tomorrow, 'Kay?" I told the elves. They all nodded. Zak was too busy reading to nod but he did.

I fell asleep easy, my head could breath finally due to the helmet on all day. I fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where… Am I?" I was at a city, on top of a building. I saw explosions everywhere. I was shocked.

"What's… Happening!" I screamed out loud. I suddenly looked below, there was a Maverick that was trying to attack a black haired kid, the kid was running.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed out, I couldn't move my legs… I blinked for a second and I was looking from the kid's point of view.

"AHHH!" I screamed, I want to run, but the kid tripped and was too terrified to move.

"HOLD ON KID!" I herd a voice, The kid that I was in turned his head, I couldn't believe it, it was X the Maverick Hunter. I couldn't see his face properly.

"HAAAAH!" he screamed and fired at the maverick, he stood in front of the kid, protecting him.

"TAKE THIS!" He fired a charged shot which destroyed the maverick. He turned towards me now, the kid fainted because the vision was blurry.

I was looking from my view now, I saw smoke everywhere, I looked down, The maverick hunter and kid were gone.

"What kind of dream is this..?" I asked myself. My vision went blank now, I was in a pitch black area, I started hearing voices.

"He'll be ready soon" a voice said.

"Make sure he's ready!" another said. There all kind of chatter of 'He', 'them', 'it', I was completely lost. I suddenly bolted upright in my bed.

"What….In the..?" I looked at my palm, seeing I was still wearing my armor.

"Morning!" The elves greeted me as I got up.

"Morning." I said back.

I started walking towards the dock, where I thought I'd check out before the mission. I placed my hand on my head, my helmet was under the other arm.

"Strange dream…. It makes me ask more questions…" I said to myself. I started hearing waves, I reached the dock. I sat on a crate which was empty.

"..At least this got rid of my headache." I said to myself. I sighed, remembering the dream I had. The kid, X, the voices, what did they all mean?

"Zypher, Please come to the Command Room. A new mission is available for you." An operator said over the intercom. I sighed and started walking, placing my helmet on. At least I'll have time to think during the mission.


	6. Chapter 5 Oracle of Light and Dark

Chapter 5: Oracle of Light and Dark.

"Alright, I'm here." I said when I entered the room. "What's the mission."

"Your actually going investigate an area that we don't know yet. There's also a Cyber-Elf there too. So it's a Two-Bird-With-One stone play." Ciel explained. "Zero is coming soon for a mission, he's just preparing."

"Alright. I'll investigate the area while I'm looking." I said, nodding as I said this. "So where is the place anyway?"

"it's a Temple that's called Unknown Temple. It got its name due to the mysterious artifacts, the writing on the wall, and the feeling you get in this temple. It also filled with traps." The operator said, apparently searching the temple. "Be careful out there." She warned me.

"I'll do my best." I explained, sounding confident. "Transport me."

"Tran server ready to transport… in 2...1..." An operator said

"Transfer!" The operators said at once, I got warped.

I arrived in a jungle area. It felt humid in the jungle. I saw nothing but trees and vines.

"Wow… This is the first time I saw anything like this." Ciel said from the base. She was moderating from my helmet. "It looks beautiful."

"Well its pretty hot here…. Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Keep in the shade so your armor doesn't over heat. That's the least you can do to keep out of the heat." Ciel answered.

"Roger." I said. I started walking through the jungle. There was an Upside and a Downside to this. The downside, I got to walk a few miles to get to the locations. Upside, no mavericks. I kept on walkthrough the humid jungle. Cutting a few vines out of my way. I started hearing footsteps ahead.

"Aw come on!" I whined. "I almost got done with this mission without mavericks.. Why did they have to come!" I dashed forward, meeting the mavericks face to face, I didn't hesitate. I grabbed my Zy-Saber and started slashing at them all. One of them had an electric stinger, he hit me with it, but he didn't turn on the electricity. I slashed before he could hit me again. I took a look around. There were maverick parts everywhere. I kicked a maverick's head to a tree as it fell to the ground, I continued through the jungle. I finally came to an opening, it wasn't humid either. I decided to take a little break and sat down on the ground.

"The air is so clean here…" I said to myself. "Maybe I can move out here."

"Haha, very funny" Ciel said. She kind of scared me a moment

"Ciel! Don't EVER do that again.. Nearly gave me a heart attack." I said to her. "Okay.. that's enough break time for me. Time to get moving."

I got up and started walking again. I suddenly stopped when I reached the jungle part again. I felt… a weird feeling of.. Hatred and.. Happiness. To feel those two negative and positive feeling felt weird.

"Uh..Ciel? You mentioned of a mysterious feeling?" I asked.

"Yes why? You feeling something off?" She asked.

"I feel hatred and happiness inside of me right now.. Its completely off." I answered her.

"That does seem a little off… Keep going." She said.

"Roger." I said. I ran now. Hoping the feeling goes away. I reached another opening. But.. It wasn't a jungle. It was a city.

"..What in the…?" I asked my self. I started hearing static on my transmitter.

"Ciel! Ciel! Respond!" I yelled. There was only static. I turned off my transmitter and started running forward. As soon I got to the main street I stopped. People started running away. I looked around confused.

"Where's the maverick!" I yelled, everybody kept ignoring me. I tried to grab someone the solider, but ti went right through.

I looked shocked. Then I decided to run the way everybody was coming from. I saw the maverick now. It was spider-like. I saw X and the kid again. X was protecting him.. Again. I looked above, I saw a bald person with a cape. I wandered who he was. I looked back at X and the kid. X fired 2 charged shots this time, it finished the maverick easily. I felt happy that the kid was safe. The scene suddenly vanished and I was in an open space.

"ZYPHER! RESPOND!" Ciel yelled into my transmitter

"OW! Not so loud! I can hear you fine now." I said to her. I explained what happened.

"And the mystery deepens….." She said after.

"Well. I can see a stone pillar up ahead. Must be the Temple then." I told her.

"Just be careful." She warned me

"Gotcha." I said, cutting off the transmitter for safety. I came to a walkway kind of thing, it was straight up to a half-sized temple. It was smaller then I imagined it. I got to the entrance and looked inside. I had a good and bad feeling about this place….

I started to walk inside, being cautious about anything that moved or out of place. So far so good. I had my blaster ready just incase. Sometimes…Temples are not a good place to play around. Nor for anything stupid. Anything can happen in these things. I lowered my blaster walking normal now. My feelings of cautious and goofing off hadn't changed yet. I was still on guard though.

_Isn't there like any traps by now?_ I thought to myself. I accidentally bumped a torch over. Instead of falling, the holder slid out, the temple starting shaking and floor started to crumble.

_Me and my big fat mouth…_ I started running to the hills, (Authors Note; Figure of speech.) the floor crumbling behind me. Leading to a pitch black place that I do not want to find out what's down there. I jumped over a fallen pillar and slid. The floor stopped crumbling behind me. The Pillar was apparently the mark saying it ends. I caught my breath then started walking again. Placing my blaster in its holder. I started walking again until I came to an area where there's three paths to choose from.

"…Oh boy…. I hate these…" I said to myself. I looked down all the paths, all looked safe. But I knew there was more then meets the eye. I decided to do the Stick Option. I got out my blade and tossed it up in the air, it spun all ways then landed on its holder. I waited it for it to fall. It didn't fall and I looked up. Sure enough, there was another way. I got out my other blade as I picked up my other blade. I jumped up, sticking my blade into the wall and started climbing, every two steps I'd stab the wall to get higher. I reached the top, huffing like a wolf.

"I've gotten so far… No turning back now." I said to myself, looking back down from where I came. Apparently three blocks could've squished me if I stayed any longer. So this is the right path. I knew I had to find that elf and fast… before it runs out of energy to live. I reached an area leading to a room, a pit hole, and a hallway. I felt strange energy coming from the hall way. I decided to go towards where the Energy is. I suddenly stopped when I entered a room. I saw the cyber elf. It was just floating there as if it was waiting for me. I reached for it. It went around my arm and around my body. It seems like it was a teleported elf. But instead of teleporting me, it went inside my helmet. I looked around to see if anyone else was here.

"You're the second who ever reached this area." I herd an male angelic voice rang through out the room.

"Sadly.. You're not leaving!" Another male voice said, this one sounding kind of… devilish.

I gulped. Hard. I got my saber out for anything they sent at me.

I saw someone walking forward. His armor was black on his left, and white on his right.

"My dear, friend…" He said rather plain. No accents, no angelic voice, no devilish voice. "You made it this far.. My name is Oracle. I control Light… and Dark." He was talking rather dull up to this point. No emotions in his words. "Why did you come?"

"I came for the cyber-elf that came here." I held out my hand, showing him the cyber elf. It had a warm gentle light to it and also.. A dark eerie feeling.

"Ah… yes… I understand now…" He looked at me, he walked closer, walking around me. "Your kind towards others… Hate seeing others down, loves to look after CE's, and…." He paused for a moment "Trying to find yourself."

"Ex-excuse me?" I looked him, kind of shocked, and surprised.

"Yes… I see the warm light in your heart, but the dark past in your mind. All those memoirs locked up…Just by a single weak lock." He was talking all mysterious now.

"Wait.. You said I'm the second who made it here. Who was the first?" I asked, trying to ignore on what he said.

"Why… its quite obvious." The angelic and devilish tone came back. "It was I who came here first to acquire this power which is a Curse!" He yelled at nobody in particular. "…Take me with you."

"Say what now?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Please…"His dull voice talked again. "I don't want to be in the cursive temple no more! I don't want to be worthless like a speck of dust!" He pleaded. "Please…Just get me out of this cursive space!"

"…Operator. Think you can transport two people back at the same time?" I asked.

"One at a time.. Who do you want to send first?" She asked me.

"Oracle. He's right in front of me so teleport him out first. I'll be right behind." I told her.

"Very well. I'll tell Ciel and Zero about this." She said. "Teleporting Oracle…Now."

"Thank you…" He said to me. He smiled and he got warped away. I soon followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got back to the base. When I saw Zero with a confused faced, I knew he must be thinking about who or what is oracle.

"Where is he?" I asked him.

"The guy who teleported here?" Zero turned towards me. "He left. But he said to give his thanks to you. He must've wanted out of that temple… Oh yeah, he took your old cape."

"Ah that old thing? That thing suits him better then me now." I said jokingly. Zero just stiffed a laugh.

"Well.. Mission completed anyway. Where's Ciel? I need to give her the Elf." I asked Zero.

Zero's faced turned serious now. "In her lab researching my ability chips and the Infinity Crystals you found. Which I still can't get over why they were there…" He wandered.

"Make's two of us really…" I said rather quietly. "Well, thanks, I'll just drop off the elf and we can actually have time to talk. How about it?" I asked him

"Sure. I guess I don't have any missions now so I guess it's a plan." He said.

"Great. I'll be back." I said then started dashing towards Ciel's lab.

"Oracle…, just who are you?" Zero asked himself.

Please leave any ideas, comments, reviews, and helpful tips on Anything that I have missed! And if you got any ideas on what Zero and Zypher should talk about, just leave an idea! Much thanks forall who are viewing this chapter. You guys are AWESOME!

~Leo.


	7. Chapter 6 Getting Along Well

This chapter is dedicated to all who are reading the other chapters. Thanks for supporting me. Make sure to leave a review!

Chapter 6; Getting Along Well

We made our way to the roof, where Zero favorite place is. I got to admit, I had a nice view.

"So.. How are your missions goin'?" I asked Zero once we reached the fence.

"Alright. How about your CE's missions?" He asked me.

"Somewhat.. Weird you could say." I answered him.

"How so?"

"Fought a mechnaloid, went into an undiscovered temple, and somewhat mavericks all over"

"Huh.. Sounds fun really." He said. Rather amused by the maverick part.

"Hey you fight mavericks all the time." I joked "Don't see you complaining" I laughed a bit

"Yeah, your right. I don't complain because I would rather protect then be killed." He said to me. He grinned.

"True.. That's very very true." I said. "So.. Do you collect elves on your missions?"

"Yeah, but you mostly capture the mysterious ones. Like the Black n White one you found." He told me.

"What about the one in the shack on my first mission?" I asked.

"That was a Cyber-Elf of with strange energy. Possibly the Energy we need to solve the low energy shortage." He answered my question as if he knew it.

"Is the energy shortage that bad?" I asked. Ever sense we found the Infinity crystals, we tried avoid using them for the reploids. Ciel discovered that the Infinity Crystal can somewhat drive the reploid maverick. Only for at least 5 minutes. He would be calm and collected by then. Clueless on what he/she just did. So we only used them just incase of an emergency.

"Yeah. So we need to find a new energy and soon…" He said to me.

"Well Ciel will come up with something. Don't worry." I told him

"Who said I'm worried?" He asked me

"Your face say it all." I told him. He blinked. Now he was confused. I laughed.

"Your joking aren't you?" he looked me, I just nodded, grinning

"Your training will be harder from here on out." He told me. I just stopped grinning.

"Dang.. Another arsenal of bruises…" I said to myself. It's bad enough every time Zero and I done with missions, we train. He said I'm improving.

"Who said we're going to do battle practice?" He asked me.

"…Oh no." I looked at him. "Not environment practice!"

"Oh yes. The temple kind of gave me the idea." He told me

"Its bad enough that I had to climb using my sabers!" I backfired at him.

"Oh.. You did one part of the training already. How about the saber toss?" He asked me

"Did that… that what made me climb up." I told him.

"Alright. See that that cliff over there?" He asked me, pointing and looking towards it. "You are going run all the way there, and climb up that bare handed."

I just looked at him like he was crazier then anything. He just looked at me and just started grinning.

"Kidding." He said. "But you ARE going to run all the way there then back, mind you."

"Great.. I would rather have my feet aching then my hands." I joked. Although it was quite true. We just started laughing. For a 200 year old reploid like Zero, he wasn't half bad.

"So.. About the dream you had. Why were you the kid again?" He asked me.

"I actually have a theory… but I think I'm wrong though." I told him. "Maybe the kid is me. We have the same features. Red eyes, black hair, long hair. I could be right."

"It sounds like a good theory. But it's been over 200 years." He told me. "Why not hit the Data Base on the first floor?"

"Sounds good." I replied.

-Authors Note; Yes I know it's a library but I had to call it that. There might be books but hey, it's a decent name.

We made our way to the Data Base which was actually the library. There were a few reploids reading for the heck of it I guessed. Then I blinked when I saw Haikou looking at the books and data.

"Haikou?" I was still surprised to see him here.

"Ah! Zypher!" He hovered almost right in front of my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I blinked as he hovered back a bit.

"Just getting more information. I want to know there is to know about." He replied. I just blinked.

"That's it? I thought you read this library ten times." I asked, stating the comment.

"No. I read 1 half of the library ten times." He commented. "I'm reading the other half now."

"Sometimes I think you're a nerd…" I said

"Hey WHO helped you retrieve that one elf?" The blue elf remarked.

"Oh.. Right. You did." I said.

"Now if you excuse me… I'll be studying on how elves like me reproduce." he started to hover away.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head.." I told Zero.

"Well… Let's just look at the Unknown Temple and see if we can find a profile on Oracle." He said. Possibly trying to ignore Haikou's comment.

After a while, we had about a decent 5 books. And 2 data disk one about Oracle and one about the Unknown Temple. I started reading about the Unknown Temple. The books all had the same facts but one book. It was a fact or myth book, according to the legends about the temple happened about.. Two thousand years ago. I started reading the legend through my head.

'_It was the Dawn of the new era of this peaceful world, when chaos struck from the Gods. They brought down the two beings known as 'Hell' and 'Heaven'. These two 'robotic humans' fought until there was nothing left. Clans formed to help these two robotic humans. It all stopped about one human stepped in the middle of the two. Heaven and Hell used their strongest attack, Full Out Break. The human managed to stop this war by doing what no one has done before… Absorbing the two robotic beings. This caused robotic armor around the human. With a Tropez color jewel and eyes. He went deep inside the Temple which was named after the Gods. The Unknown Temple. And said to never be seen again…'_

"Wow…" I said a loud. "That is some legend.." I started to re-read the legend until I memorized it. I gently closed the book. I hid it so I can find it when ever I want to read it again. Zero got done at the Disk Reader.

"We need to talk to Cereavu. Only he has the Disk Reader that can keep the data. Other wise, we'd have to memorize it." He told me.

"Sounds like a plan. He should be by Ciel's lab right?" I asked.

"Right next to it actually." he answered.

"Then lets go." I told him, we ran towards the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we reached Cereavu's room. He told him about the recent mission about Oracle.

"So you want me to save the Data on this disk? And make a chip to put it in the helmet memory banks?" Cereavu asked once I explained why we came.

"Pretty much it. Is that a problem?" I asked. Worried that he might say no.

"Hmm… It'll take a while. Possibly about 3 hours to convert the data into a chip. You said you got this from the Data Base In the library?" He said, asking.

"Yeah. So we have to take it back as soon as possible." Zero told him.

"Right." He started to say. "And theres a little bit of corrupt data in here too, I'll translate it and get that fixed up no sweat."

"Thanks, Ceravu." I said.

"Anytime." He said. "Now time to work my magic." He faced his machine and started working.

"Alright… I got a mission. I'm guessing they have for you too, Zypher." Zero said to me. "And don't forget your training tomorrow."

I grunted and nodded. "I guess I'll do my mission too now."

"See you when you get back." He started to walk to the Command Room for his mission.

"Well.. Today was swell. Got information on the temple, getting info about Oracle soon.. And what about that Elf I got? It seemed weird.. I might visit it soon after my mission" I told myself as is started to run off.

Feel Free to Leave a review! I dedicate this chapter to everyone who's been reading my fanfics.


	8. Chapter 7 Tanks For The Info!

Chapter 7: Tanks for the Info!

The next day, when I reached for the command room, I was shocked about my mission.

"Your mission is to protect a small village just outside on the country side. They say it's a place where Cyber-Elves are usually spotted. Some are being treated as ancient gods so they say." Ciel told me the mission. "This will help you on fighting and scouting abilities."

"That sounds nice. So… Do I get an Elf or no?" I asked.

"Well, maybe. I'm not certain if they want to give away an Elf. Don't worry, they're fine." Ciel told me.

"I just hope so." I muttered to myself.

"All personal ready for Transfer." one operator said.

"Transfer in 2.…. 1..." The other said.

"Transfer!" They both yelled as I got teleported.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived by a cliff, I took a look over the edge, just a river at the bottom. Kind of small for a river flowing at the bottom of the canyon. I started walking, sense I'm on protroll, might as well take it slow. I saw a fisher man walking from the canyon hill.

"Hey excuse me, mister." I walked towards him. He looked back at me and just smiled

"Little lost there fella?" He asked with a country tone.

"Not really. Mind telling me the CE Village is? It said its around here right?" I asked him

"Oh. You must be Zypher from the Resistance right?" He asked. He spoke more civilized now. "Luckily, I'm the one who sent the request. Just follow me." He placed his fishing pole on his shoulder, carrying his fishing stuff in a bucket in the other hand.

"So why do you guys treat elves like their a god or something?" I asked the fisher man after a while.

"We believe that Cyber-Elves weren't originally created by humans. We believed that they came from the Gods. Some say they're a curse form the heavens that machine is more effective then man. But like myself, They are pieces of the Gods to watch over us." He answered. "You'll find a small library there if you want our background."

"Thanks, but no thanks. My mission clearly states watch the town and protect it." I told him

"Oh but we will yell for you when trouble strikes." He commented back. "So you ARE doing your mission."

"…Point" I told him. He DID make an excellent point.

"Alright. Here we are." He said, we stood at top of the hill over looking what wasn't a village I had expected, it was more like a town then a village. It had electricity too.

"You call this a village?" I asked him, rather surprised at the size of the town.

"It's only 1/10 of Neo Arcadia size. So… yeah, its sort of small." He told me.

"Well, 1/10 is small… but its still big." I told him

"Point. Half the town isn't used as often. That's where the elves roam mostly." He told me.

"Might have to visit them." I told him. "Or do you need special permission form the elder or something?"

"You need permission. And I'm the elder of this town thank you." He told me. I blinked.

"Uh…. Sorry about earlier then, Elder." I told him, Sweat drops was on my cheek. He laughed.

"That what most folks who visit say to me. Its rather fine." He said. I couldn't help but grin.

We soon reached the entrence of the town.

"I'll get you a slip for special permission for the Elves Ground. There's guards there for a reason, ya know." He told me. I nodded and waited outside. He came out after a few minutes. He handed me the slip and I took it. I started walking towards the Library they had here. I noticed a sign hanging from a building that said 'Kinchayu Village Library'

"This must be it." I told myself as I walked it. It was practically empty. I looked around to see if the Librarian was there. He was. Just taking an afternoon snooze. Thankfully, he didn't snore. I walked towards a bookshelf and got a book from it. It was the book I was looking for.

_Talk about Luck…_ I thought to myself and began reading about Kinchayu Village. There was a lot of stuff to see in this small, half-used town. Then I came across the CE legend. I read it in my head.

'_Long ago, before man relied on machine, and Reploids, the Gods had sent a gift, A piece of their abilities to run faster, defy gravity, even heal themselves. Most of these are uniquely colored, and grow with energy crystals. But… Not all believed these 'Pieces of Heaven' we're so great…The rest thought of the 'Pieces of Heaven' were nothing but a big ball of light, or even worse… a piece of a god that can start a war in the village. War sparked in the village. Using the Elves power to win, the believers won. The losers, were driven out of the village, heading towards nowhere…._

The legend wet on forever. I decided to memorized the rest and placed the book back where I found it. I walked out to leave the library in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived at the Elves Garden, I entered after I showed the guard the slip the Elder had given me. It seemed peaceful at this garden. There was grass, trees, containers of E-Crystals, it seemed like heaven if you were an Elf. I walked around, looking around, I found a lot of elves hovering around. I sat down as the elves looked me curiously. I smiled as they were playing around. I held an open hand out, to see if an elf was to land in my palm. One hovered towards me and landed in my palm. It was only a baby elf, but it looked familiar somehow. I smiled up at me. I had no idea what kind of elf this was, but it was a sky blue elf mixed with a tint of red. The elf also had grey eyes. I placed it on my shoulder so it could rest.

_This garden is really peaceful…_ I thought to myself. _I wish this wasn't a mission…_

I herd an explosion. All the elves fled into a small little hole. The one on my shoulder stayed put though. I got up and placed the elf by the tree I was resting by. The elf looked sad that I placed it there.

"I'll be back soon." I told it, hoping it wasn't a lie. Idashed towards where the explosion came from. When I reached the area, people where helping other people getting away quickly as possible. There was a huge mechanaloid size of a tank when its up in the air.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" It yelled at the fleeing people. "WHERE IS YOUR PRECIOUS GARDEN!" One of his big cannons on his back went on his shoulder and fired at the building. The building exploding, thankfully, it was empty.

"HEY! BIGSHOT!" I yelled at it. He looked at me. His front was very well armored, his arms were too. His feet was decently covered. Only his back side wasn't so good.. "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

"Oh? You must be Zypher… Hehehe…. You defeated Terra Hawk without a problem. Let see if you can destroy me, Onyx Tank, so easily!" He hovered for a bit then charged at he, he seemed to collect a barrier around him, like a charge attack. I rolled to the side, getting out my blaster. I fired at his head, thinking it was his weak point, the bullets deflected right off of him. He charged at me again, I rolled under him this time, taking the risk. I got his by his leg, rolling backwords, hitting a wall, making small crater.

"AARGH!" I yelped in pain. I may be in reploid armor… but I'm still human. I slowly got up, looking at his armored body. Then it hit me, his cannons!

"Say your last prays, boy!" He yelled at me, both of his cannons where on his back now He charged up, I got up and quickly dashed behind him

"Your so tiny I could crush you with the rest of this town! I am Invisicable! No one can stop me!" He yelled, firing his cannons. Blue mist came from his cannons, I nearly dodged his lazers, I got to his back, when he fired two cannons, apparently it takes a lot out of his system. I got my Zy-Saber out and jumped at his back. He turned around and hit me away like a fly.

"ACK!" I barrel rolled a few yards away. I was pretty tough here, but this was insane!

"Had enough, pretty boy?" He taunted me.

"Not…." I managed to say, spitting out blood, "Quite…"

"Heh! You seem like your almost dead! Come at me with everything you got!" He taunted again.

"With… Pleasrue!" I rushed at him, faster then I've ever gone before. I jumped, landing on his chest, kicking off his chest, over his and sliced one of his cannons in half. He yelled in pain. I huffed like mad.

_How.. Did I do that?_ I asked myself. _Don't matter now. Time to finished this!_ I turned around, he activated his thrusters, making me flying back. I managed to stay on my feet. I looked at Oynx Tank. His cannons and back weren't protected as well… I charged again, He smashed the ground, making an earthquake like crack between my feet. I jumped to one side, huffing and huffing.

"My my… Zypher, you don't look so well…" A dull voice said from behind me. I looked. Oracle.

"Oracle…?" I was confused. Why was he here?

"Heh, so that big bucket of bolts causing you trouble?" His jewel and eyes seemed darker, his voice devilish. "I'll show you how to do it. His left side arm summoned a dark energy ball. He seemed to whip it at me, I ducked, soon, a black, misty serpent appeared where the ball was.

"You.. Did that?" I asked him

"Heh.. You betcha kid! Just watch." His devilish side told me. I looked, the dragon was swarming around Oynx tank. Everytime he destroyed the first one, 3 more appered.

"My my…" This time, an angelic voice said. I looked, his jewel and eyes seemed brighter now. "Now that's not fair.. Please.. Let us have some fun." He summoned a white sphere, he tosses it on the ground, it made a phoenix like shape. It cawed and want after Oynx Tank as well. I looked shocked, the phoenix was sending aray of white fire, while the black serpent fired black lightning.

"Now you see my power." The dull voice spoke. I looked at him again, his jewel and eyes were completely orange. "I am quite amazed that you are still alive… Zypher."

"I'm a hard head… Now if you excuse me… I got up and chared at Oynx Tank. Jumping on the phoenix who got the idea on what I was trying to do. The phoenix disappeared as soon as I touched it. His mist went around me, time stood still for a second. My armor and limbs changed colors. My limbs became Black. My armor became white with fire like streaks on my helmet, arms, and legs. White fire were on the limbs too. The fire was black on the white. I looked at myself and thought I'd use this.

Back at the base,

"CIEL! CIEL!" Colber yelled for Ciel.

"What is it?" She asked, turning around in her chair, she was studying the cyber-elf Zypher retrieved.

"It's Zypher! COME LOOK AT HIM!"

"Huh? Did something happen?" She got up quickly and ran towards the Command room. They arrived to see the White Zypher.

"What..Happened to him?" Ciel asked.

"We don't know…."Colber exclaimed…

"Its.. A new form it seems.. Like my Body chips." Zero said. Looking at the screen.

"But.. What form is that? You never got that form Zero."

"Heaven's Form." The brown haired operator said. "It is said that Heaven shall grant one warrior his powers for the rest of the war…"

"..Sense Zypher got his form…Does that mean Oracle…" Ciel started talking.

"HAAA!" I yelled, my blade changed colors to red to white, wing appearing on the handle, I sliced the other cannon right in half. I jumped, summoning my wings which were granted in this form. "Heh… NOW WHO'S WHIMPING?" I yelled down at Oynx Tank.

"You… must really be the one… Heh… now I know why Terra Hawk fell so easily…. Cuz yo- GAAAH!" His armor started falling apart, he soon exploded. I landed, the form disappearing.

"What…. Was that Oracle?" I turned to see if he was there, he disappeared. I felt something in my hand. I looked at my palm seeing a Black chip with an White Angel wing on it. My blaster started glowing too, I took it out and saw a hologram page saying I've got an EX Skill. Heaven's Beam.

"..This just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" I told myself. I looked around, people were coming out of hiding.

"Is everybody alright?" I asked anyone. Everybody nodded.

"You saved us…. We owe a lot to you, Zypher." The elder told me. The elf that landed in my palm earlier landed on his soldier.

"Please.. Take this elf." He said to me. The baby elf leaped at me, I caught it in my palms, I placed it on my shoulder.

"Thanks. Mind if I visit again?" I asked the elder. He nodded and gave me two slips of paper. One was the direct coordinates for this village and the other an 'All time' CE Garden pass. I thanked him and bowed a little. He nodded.

"Operator, transfer me." I said into my transmitter.

"Got it." I soon got transferred back to the base.

Well? How was this chapter? Tell me if I miss anything in this chapter, I might add it soon. Please review! And message me for any ideas!


	9. Chapter 8 Hell In Heaven

Chapter 8: Hell in Heaven.

I got back to the base with the CyberElf that the elder passed on to me. I didn't know what to call him so I guessed I'd better go ask Alloutte.

I went into Ciel's lab to find Alloutte. Thankfully, she was playing with Yuyu, Zak, and Haikou. The new elf was being studied by Ciel.

"Zypher!" The three elves rushed towards me and swarmed around me, happy to see me.

"Hey Zypher!" Alloutte greeting me, Ciel turned around in her chair to see me.

"Hey there." Ciel said. "Finished the mission?"

"Yeah. And I brought back a new friend. The Elder himself said I could keep him." I grabbed the elf off my shoulder and showed them.

"Aww… He's only a baby elf." Alloutte explained.

"Yup. But he seems familiar to me somehow." I explained.

"He does look somewhat familiar. I'll study him and see's what comes up." Ciel explained, gently taking the elf from me into by the other elf.

"Do you have a name for him Alloutte?" I asked him, crouching so we can talk eye level.

"Uhm.. I was thinkg Junior. He kind of looks like you." Alloutte explained. She blushed lighty.

"Good name. How about the Black 'n' White one?" I asked her.

"Not sure… Its kind of hard to say." She said. "But no name come to mind yet."

"Its fine." I said and patted her head. She puffed out a cheek. I just laughed. I stood up and told Ciel this.

"I'm gonna go look for Oracle. I gotta see if I'm right… I'll tell the operator to transport me back"

"Alright. Just be careful. You don't know where he is." Ciel told me.

"I have a feeling I know where." I explained to her.

"Alright." She said to me, she smiled too.

"I'll be back." I told the elves and started walking out. I got tpo the command room.

"Operator. Transport me to Arcadia Tower." I told her.

"That's right in the middle of Neo Arcadia though. It's impossible to transport you there without being spotted or without direct coord-" I cut her off, taking out a slip with the coordinates of Arcadia Tower. "coordinates?"

"Yup… The Elder was kind of him to give me that and his village coordinates." I explained.

"All personal prepare for transfer, I suppose.." She explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was wrapped at the top where there was a small plaza. I went outside of the plaza and looked around, enjoying the view.

"So you came?" A dull, angelic, and devilish voice said behind me. I turned around to see Oracle wearing my old cloak.

"Yes. I need answers." I told him.

"And answers you shall get." His jewel and eyes grew brighter, angelic voice spoke.

"Perfect." I said.

"But lets get inside the Plaza before anyone realizes you're here… You've grown on the nerves of Neo Arcadians…." His normal voice spoke.

"Fair enough." I replied. I walked inside the dark plaza. Thankfully, the lights still worked. But Oracle said to not bother with them.

"Now.. Your questions?" All three of his voice spoke.

"Is it true you that you're the human that stepped in the middle of Full Out Break attack of Heaven and Hell?"

"..I do not recall doing that.." He said, holding something back. "I was always like this. With this curse… I want it gone… I thought getting out of the temple would make the curse go away…but it didn't work…"

"…Where did you get your three personalities?"

"I don't know… But Devil and Angelo aren't the best of friends…." His dull voice said. "The devilish voice is Devil. The other is Angelo.."

"Ah… I see…" I said. "Mind if I talk to Angelo?" I asked Oracle.

"You already are." The angelic voice spoke, the jewel and eyes going brighter.

"Why did you give me the Heaven Body….?" I asked him. I read the legend… Is it true? Your controlling the human who stepped in your guys way?" I asked.

"The reason why I gave you that power is because the legend spoke of a warrior able to use the elf that never die…" He started saying. "The human is unclear of why we are in his body. In fact… We not even sure. Its been so long…" He seemed to look outside. Oracle White side shone somewhat brightly. His other side, pitch black with the darkness.

"..Why are you guys in the same body and you guys are not getting along well?"

"I'll tell you that kid!" The devilish voice spoke now. Devil was in control. "We've been in this human body for so long… His emotions are gone! The bond is killing all three of us! The human weak in emotions…He sacrificed them all in order to take us in… Such a weakling!" He spatted at himself. "Why oh why did that human…? What did he do!"

"…He did it for a reason." I told Devil.

"WHAT REASON IS THAT!" He yelled at me. "WHY DID HE SACRAFICE IT ALL!"

"If you guys did the final attack, neither of you would be here." I told him. "Think about it. Full Out Break is both of your strongest moves right? You two would've been DEAD by now. Be grateful he did that."

"Weak.. Plain weak." He turned around, his black side to the moonlight.

"Listen. I didn't come to chit-chat… Was is you who showed me those dreams?"

"…Dreams?" All three voices rang.

"Dream of what to think is my past." I explained. Oracle stood quiet. His face pale.

"..Yes. We did send those you dreams… And the voice in your head to tell you to free us." Oracle spoke this time. "..And the cyber-elf was your reward for saving us."

"… That still doesn't explain the kid I saw in my dreams." I told him. "Just who is that kid? He looks like me."

"That is something you need to find on your own. You create your own world, Zypher… Think it out, make it true." Oracle told me. "May you have good luck on your quest."

" 'Quest'?" I asked. "What are you talking about."

"Oh you'll see…" The three voices rang through out the plaza rang, I blinked, then I wish I hadn't. he disappeared after.

"ZYPHER!" Cial said through my transmitter. "Maverick sightings at the village! Hurry!"

"OPERATOR!" I yelled,

"Working on it." She said. I soon warped in front of the village, seeing maverick parts all over.

"Who the…?" I soon saw black and white energy flying towards me. I rolled to the side, it went past me. It turned around and charged again, I was too late to dodge. It went right through me and disappeared.

"…what the..?" I looked at my hands.

"Zypher! The village!" Ciel yelled.

"Huh? Oh Right!" Is started to dash towards the village.

"HAH!" Oracle yelled, firing his blast at the mavericks. "This is bad.." Angelo spoke. "No kidding eh?" Devil said.

"Quit it you two. We're in trouble. Fianl form.. ACTIVATE!" A balck and white colored sphere surrounded Oracle, summoning his final form.

Authors Note; Check profile.

"Time to get serious!" all three voices rang. Oracle summoned a Light serpent and a Dark Phoenix. "Go!" He yelled. Oracle charged, blasting the mavericks into pieces. White and black spots where left where they have been fired. He summoned a black handle, white blade katana, and a white handle, black axe as weapons this time. He kept charging, destroying the mavericks.

"How many are there….?" Oracle asked him self. "I can't hold on much longer."

I dashed until I saw mavericks surrounding a person trying to fight them off. I charged, getting out my Saber. I sliced until I reached the middle. Oracle fainted.

"Dang you…." I muttered, whipping out my blaster and started firing t the mavericks all around me. I did a spin, saber in both hands, slicing all mavericks that came close.

"Oracle… why?" I asked myself.

"_USE THE BODY CHIP!" _A voice rang in my head. I blinked and looked around me, only seeing mavericks. Slicing if any got near.

"Oracle?" I asked.

"_Yes it's me… Use the Dark body chip! Hurry!"_ He commanded me. I nodded and held up my hand. The hand that had an empty chip. Black aura formed around it. Making the background white, with a black bat wing as the picture.

"HAAAAAAA!" A shockwave of black aura went form me, sending any Point-Black range flying backwords.

The smoke lifted. My limbs turned white. My armor black as night. Black lightning on my white limbs. I opened my eyes, taking out my blaster. It had a bat wing design on both sides.

"Let's dance the night away. Shall we?" I taunted the mavericks. The all charged with electric pointers, and three shot guns. I fired all around me, instead of normal bullets, they provided serpents making the mavericks tear themselves a part. I leaped and did a front flip. Bat wings appered at my feet. I felt angry, and destructive. I summoned more serpents at the mavericks. Then landed taking out my saber. It was black, the serpents returned to the saber, making it more like a serpent itself. I sliced sideways, the long blade cut the mavericks in half from the waist. The serpent roared when I stopped. I held it straight ahead. It subdue back in the blade when the head was still visable. It fired black lightning at the mavericks, causing them to blow up. My limbs and armor went back to normal color.

"Hell…Form." I managed to say. I laughed soon after. I looked back at Oracle. He was awake. He got up.

"I knew you could use them…" His dull voice spoke. "You are the master of those two forms."

"uh.. Thanks?" I said, sleeply. Today took a lot out of me.

"I shall grant you a new EX skill…Hell's rain."

"What does that do?" I asked.

"Much like Heaven's Beam, you sent out black lighting from the heavens." He answered. "I'll teleport you to your room."

"You can do that?" I asked. He placed his white hand on my crystal on my forehead. His hand and crystal shone.

"wait!" I said, but too late. I was warped back to my room.

"..Just who is that guy…?" I asked myself. I took off my armor and feel on my bed and fell asleep easily. Drifting off in a deep sleep.

Tell me how you liked it. Review and Private message me for any ideas!


	10. Chapter 9 Assassin's Senses

Chapter 8: Assassins Senses.

In Ciel's lab during the night, Ciel was rather sad.

"Why can't I analyze you..?" She asked the White and Black elf. She got up and placed a hand on the glass. The double colored elf looked sad.

"I wonder if…" She trailed off and then yawned. "I'm sorry.. But I'm going to bed.." She told the elves. The white and black nodded. Ciel left the lab and turned off the light. Only the tube of which the elf was in could be seen.

The next day, I went to visit Ciel in her lab, like always, she was working on. Zero was in too. Helping Ciel maybe. He was trying to think something over.

"Knock knock." I said. Everybody looked.

"Morning." Ciel said to me. Zero just did a solute. Aloutte smiled while the other elves where sleeping. Even Junior.

"So found anything about the elf I found in the temple?" I asked Zero and Ciel.

"That's the problem. We didn't find a THING about this Elf. Like he has nothing. No abilities. All we found were ancient text. Even Cereavu could translate…" Zero answered.

"I'm sorry, Zypher…" Ciel said, kind of sad. "You worked hard to get this elf."

"Maybe.. We can try to use it." I suggested.

"How? We don't know wha-" Zero started. I then showed him the Heaven and Hell body chip. "You sure love to cut people off don't you?" He finished.

"It's a habit." I joked.

"Lets head outside, and in the training area." Ciel said. "It'll be safer."

"Fair enough." Zero and I said at the same time. We went outside, Zero and Ciel stopped at the edge of the field, I kept waling until I got to the middle. I used my Heaven's Body Chip. The elf turned completely white when I used the heaven's chip.

"Hey Ciel. Mind giving this elf I-crystals?" I asked her. She blinked by the request.

"Why? You know the side effect on what it does to elves…" She said.

"I have a feeling that effect isn't effective on this guy." I told her. Most of my feelings are right. But I could be wrong.

"Alright…" Ciel said, she went back inside the Base and got a container of I-crystals. She sighed at it, and came back out.

"So.. Your thinking that this elf can negate the effect of the I-Crystals?" Zero asked me. Thinking I must be crazy.

"Yup. Exactly that." I told him. Ciel hand me the jar, I took it and took out a little bit of the I-crystals. The elf looked the red glowing crystals curiously. He looked up at me and held out my palm with the I-Crystals there. He started to eat the I- crystals. I looked at Ciel. She was still worrying about the little guy. After the elf ad done eating. I nodded and tossed the container back to Zero. He caught it with one hand.

"Ya ready?" I asked the elf. He nodded as I held my hand up to the sky. The elf zipped up into the air. I came swooping down into my hand I caught it as whit energy start shining from my hand. I let opened my hand, causing blindness to Zero and Ciel. Zero protected Ciel with his body, closing his own eyes. Zero and Ciel took a look where I was standing.

I was in my heaven form. But I had a white scar, a mask over my mouth, my visor was sky blue. The limbs are completely white. My braclets and anklets where black. My gloves were red. I looked at the sky and crouched on one knee. My back had a gaint Black flame on it. I launched myself in the air. My angels wings forming. Instead of 1 pair of wings, I've gain another pair. The wings weren't feathers no more. One pair was White fire, the other was feathers though. I kept flying until I stopped. My wings flapping. I made my second pair of wings flap harder and forward. Metal feathers shot out. Much like Terra Hawk's feathers. I looked at the soaring feathers and grinned. I landed back at the training ground to find Zero and Ciel still there.

"How would you like a peace of Heaven?" I asked them as if I was ready for battle. I crossed one leg over my other. Holding a normal feather.

"..Nice intro." Zero complemented. "You thought that one through?"

"Heh. Last second thought." I admitted.

"Well.. That what the elf does?" He asked as he viewed my wings and new armor. I turned around so he can see the Black fire on my back. "Increases your form abilities of a form?"

"Seems like it." I told him. "Having two pairs of wing isn't all that bad… Oh by the way, Ciel, Zero, duck." They both ducked. The feather I was holding turned into a metal one. I threw it like a kunai over Zero's and Ciel's head. It hit a Neo Arcadian Assassins.

"How did you…?" Zero asked me. He took one glace at my visor and knew instantly.

"This visor allows me Cyber-Space. Which is nifty." I told them.

"And the elf?" Ciel asked. I reverted as the black and white elf appered in my palm. Ciel sighed of relief.

"Don't EVER ask me to bring you I-crystal's again.. You know I hate elves suffering pain…" she explained.

"Sorry. I promise, it won't happen again." I told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time. The siren sounded through out the base. I was up in a jiffy. I ran towards the command room to see what was wrong.

"Ciel!" I came in, wearing my armor. "What's happening?"

"An ambush on the base! Zero went ahead. You should go too." She told me. I nodded and ran out the base. I couldn't see in this pitch black night. I pressed the button for my helmet lights. It was easier, but yet effective in the way. The enemy can see more easily. I got my saber out, ready for anything. But.. It was all too soon. I started hearing rustles in the leafs and bushes. I was cautious and kept looking around. Every time I get an Assassin in sight, he jumps away. I only saw a blue metal face with 2 narrow red eyes. Their weapons where shrunkens, knives, kunai, and a katana. I couldn't move. My feet where strapped to the ground. I looked, apparently those sneaky assassins places kunais with strings around my feet. Unable to move them. I turned off my light, realizing it was a bad idea after. They started to charge. I managed to slice behind me, ripping one in half, I sliced all around me, I didn't hear any metal being burned.

"Grr…." I was frustrated. I stood still. Then it hit me. I got out the elf that changed me into Complete Heaven form. And thought over. The Elf got the hint and turned black. It went shooting up in the air. I changed into Hell form. He came back down and I felt overwhelmed. The power of Hell was surging through my body, Instead of bat wings, I actually grew four spiders on ym back. The visor was now orange and had night vision on it. My armor and limbs became black as night, there was only white lightning bolt across my back. I started leaping through theforestwithmy4huge spider I saw a small camp of Neo Arcadian Assassins. A Palindrome started ticking in my head. A timer on my visor appeared. One minute. As soon as I herd another 'bing' I jumped to another tree and landed behind an Assassin, I made one of my spider arms go into his back, thankfully, he didn't raise a riot. I jumped on four of them, one for each spider leg. I got out my uncheck and flung it to another group who were up and ready to fight, the uncheck tied all four. I removed my spider legs and sliced their heads off. I saw at least 40 more behind me. **0:35** the timer was. I vanished into the dark, I appered behind the group. **0:29**. I lande don ym feet and trhsuted all four of my spider legs towards the group, surprising msot of them who got caught, I got my sword, but I felt two handles. So I grabbed both and reduced my legs. **0:19**. I charged at the group, making silence lightning bladed. Each second there was a 'ting' for the palindrome. I was slicing like mad, the others realized and the time kept ticking. **0:10** I dashed, slicing all in my way. Summoned 2 of legs and they attacked the invisible ones There was one last one, but he was almost two yards away from me. I summoned my other two and got read to dash.

**0:09** leaned backwards, spider legs in the ground

**0:08 **Spider legs stiffened.

**0:07** The assassin's got ready to counter, doing the same as me.

**0:06 **We both lunged at each other. **0:05 0:04. **The dinging got louder as second went by.

**0:03... 0:02.** We were eye-to-eye and sliced.

**0:01** Explosions could be herd from all around me.** Task complete.** Were the words on my Visor now. They removed from the screen.

"One second left… Whew." I reverted to my normal armor as the Double colored elf was on my soldier, resting.

"Lets head back to base…" I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ciel and Zero asked me, yelling voer me once I reached the lab.

"I told you… I went into hell form and used the elf." I explained. The elf was sleeping. "Not to mention the spider legs.. That felt creepy." I shivered.

"Well.. You said there was a time limit while you were planning for the counter strike?" Ciel asked me.

"Yup. Must be what the Assassin's were seeing too if they were on a mission." I gave my theory away.

"Huh…. So Hell's su[per form is. Assassin Spider?" Zero said. As Soon Zero finished, My uncheck glowed. I took it out and saw a new EX Skill. Assassin's Web. 't makes multiple handles when you throw it to make a net or web.' It said.

"What a night…." All three of us said at once. We all agreed we'll take a day off tomorrow. And with that, off the bed we went.

Well? How was that? Please tell me and review! PM/Visit me for any idea's!


	11. Chapter 10 Some Day ThisTurned Out To Be

Chapter 10: Some Day This Turned Out To Be…

I visited Kinchayu Village for my day off. I got teleported right in front of the Council Bulding. I decided to pay a visit. Incase of anything happened, I brought my blaster.

"Hello?" I went inside to see a small desk with a secretary.

"You must be Zypher?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm having the day off.. Is the elder in?" I asked her.

"He's in the Elves Garden." She told me. "You'll find him there."

"Thanks" I told her and walked out. I reached the garden and showed the guard the slip. He let me pass.

"Ah…Zypher. How are you doing." He got up and asked me. "I see your on break?" He asked, realizing I was only wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts.

"Yeah…" I told him. "Zero and I needed one ya know?"

"Yes…. Sometimes I wish I could have a day off." He said then looked at the elves who were playing. "But being here is like a day off. You get to see Elves do what they want… And that's all I'm happy about."

"Yeah… Its nice to see elve- WHOA!" The elves suddenly tackled me down, swarming over me. "Ha-ha-hah! Hey come on now.. They I rolled to my side, they were giggling that they did that. And they swarm off to play Tag I imagine. I got off and dusted off the loose grass. There was a few stains, not very noticeable.. Plus it looked nice on the t-shirt.

The elder just laughed. "That's why I come here. Everybody who comes to talk to me, gets tackled."

"Ha-ha, Really?" I laughed while asking. "Elves are like children.. They are fun like that."

"True… Very true." He said. He smiled and I smiled back. We sat down and started talking about or recants doings.

"So wait… You got Hell's Web form and Heaven's Wing form?" He asked.

"That's what I call them, yes." I told him. "So you found a way to make E-crystals without mining? That's impressive."

"Hehe… Thanks." He said. "So what's your next move?"

"We don't know yet. Zero is on the trail for the Dark Elf though…." I told him "I guess I'm just going to stick with what ever mission's pop-up."

"Reasonable…" He said. The elves we're taking a nap. One was still awake. Watching over the others like a parent.

"She's the oldest one…. So she watches them" The elder explained. "She plays with the others though."

"Ya don't say." I said. "So, did you find anything that I should know about?" The elder paused for a moment, thinking.

"Nope. I'll send you the plans for the Manmade E-crystals." He said after a moment.

"Sounds Good." I said and got up. I held my hand out to shake his. "It was nice talking with ya."

"Sure was. Come back again soon!" He said and stood up to shake my hand. We smiled and each other and said our farewells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your kidding right?" I asked Ciel. "Are you even kidding me?"

"…I'm sorry, Zypher. I knew you were looking forward to that fishing trip you made with the elves." Ciel said. She explained that there was silent and deemed reploids on the loose. The rumors has it that they are being controlled. And others say they were part of a 'Strike Force' of a Forgotten Battle.

I sighed "I'll check it out….." I said. In my head I was on my knees, pale white, crying anime rivers, my hands where at the sky in a pose that saying 'WHY!'. I placed my armor on as I herd a snap for every armor piece. I looked at my equipment that was for fishing that was planned today. Its bummer that it'll be collecting dust for a bit. I got my helmet and walked out. My long pony tail swaying while I walked. I reached the command room and nodded as I stepped on the teleport.

"Waaait a minute…" I said. "Where's Zero?"

"He's on a different mission." Ciel said. "So.. You were the only one free."

_I MADE PLANS!_ I thought to myself. "Alright… Warp me." As soon as I said that, I was wrapped.

I arrived in a strange place… It was dark, and eerie.

_Neo Arcadia Back-Up?_ I thought to myself. The city itself with skyscrapers, stores, roads, heck even has its own tower, looked much like Neo Arcadia.

"…Now THIS is weird…" I herd a few footsteps, running. No idea where, but, they were close. I followed the sounds. I looked left and right, looking down the alleys, seeing shapes of reploids. They were mimicking me until I jumped a fallen piece of a building. I lost track until I ran into somewhat of a lab with lots of machines. I started getting a small headache from this place… Then I saw them. The reploids that I was suppose to… capture them? They we're holding their heads. Eyes squeezed shut.

"ThE… PaIn" one said.

"It HurTInG" another said.

"iT's UNbEaRaBLE!" The last one almost screamed.

One was a grey armor reploids, the other had a green coat on the last one had a red helmet and vest. I looked at them… _We're THEY getting headaches too..? _I shrugged and started to run, then I stopped. The three reploids all yelled in pain. I was frozen in fear on what I saw. They all roared, emitting high nuclear energy, The bodies of the three reploids started shifting, almost like My armor when it adds a new chip to the helmet.

"GRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!" They all screamed. The red vested one turned into a Red hawk mechnaloid, the green coat one turned into a Dragon mechnaloid, while the grey one shifted into a silver Wolf. I was to scared to move. My hand was holding my blade's handle. But the blade wasn't activated. If they gotten headaches and got affected by the headaches. They started huffing then all three of them looked straight at me. I froze, they looked at me, ready to charge. I quickly placed the blade back in the holder and ran towards the exit. The wolf didn't agree to my plan, instead it jumped over me, hitting the ceiling causing rumble to block my way.

"SHIT! THIS ISN'T GOOD!" I yelled. The wolf looked at me, the hawk did too. These looked like the real things, but.. Somewhat super sized and metal. The silver wolf at me with his blood-thirsty eyes. I looked back at the other two mega animals. The hawk cawed ready to fight. The dragon just snorted, making smoke come out of nose.

"..If you want a fight," I taunted, getting out my blade, Thankfully, Cereavu added a second sword, I pressed a button on the handle, making the handle split in half. I pressed the power button on them and they activated. "THEN BRING IT!"

The wolf howled then charged, I jumped out of it's way, slicing at it's ear, it flinched as the blade made contact. The hawk cawed and swopped down at me, I jumped over it, it slowed down

"CRAP!" I landed on the hawk, it was going up words hitting the ceiling and above. We were in the air now.

"Oooooh CRAAAAAAAaaaa…" My voice got lost in the sudden dive form the clouds. I let go of what ever I was holding on to. I managed to flip so my feet would take the impact. I saw the hawk swooping up and me. I managed to barrel roll in the air avoiding it. The dragon came flying up now. It got charged for a fire ball and I knew juuust how to counter it. I got out my uncheck and chucked it at the dragon's mouth, his mouth got stuck in a web and went crashing down. The hawk dove at me, I got out my buster and started shooting at it, the bulelts reflected.

"C'mon.." I did a charge shot it went past me, I shot its eye and I went flying back. Doing a flip. I was diving, head first. I herd the hawk caw and lost sight of it. I looked back down, not caring about the hawk at the moment. I saw the wolf got smart and used the roof tops. He jumped from the tower straight at me. I used one of the blades to stab its neck, it managed to stay it as I flung my self over onto his back, I stabbed the other saber the same way as the first one, just on the opposite side. It landed ona roof top and tried to shake me off, I managed to hold on for dear life until I saw the hawk. It was charging straight at us! I unhooked my baldes and got off the wolf, ducking.

The wolf was pleased as I did, he raised a paw to attack. I just did a small salute to him. He was confused then WHAM! The hawk went flying over me, taking the wolf with him. I got off, placed the saber back to tis original form and dusted my hands. I herd a howl and a caw over head. I looked up. The wolf was on the hawk's back, fangs showing. The hawk caed and dove. I got ready for a jump, as soon as I saw rubble from the roof top, I jumped, and I landed on the wolf. I did what I did earlier, hooked the two sabers to the wolf's neck and enjoyed the ride. We went soaring upwords again, almost the Ozone layer. I looked behind us and saw the dragon, STILL with the hell's web over his mouth, chasing after us. I unhooked the blades and sliced the hawk's wing then the wolf's tail. I did a star like pattern while falling. I got my saber's ready and dove like a torpedo, blades in front me, spinning. The dragon caught this off guard and nearly avoided it. I sliced his chest, 3.5 times. I stopped spinning and did a charge shot so I could make my self, back towards the ground. It was an Air battle. I looked behind me to see if the hawk and wolf we're coming. I herd a wolf's howl then suddenly, the wolf lunged it self into the air. I did another charged shot, making me go flying sideways, the dragon swooping down at me, the wolf came faster then he intend, the wolf thought the dragon was me and bit its tail. The dragon and wolf went falling. I still free fell. It was twilight time. Half sunny, half dark. I activated Heaven's Form and flapped my wings and lands on a roof top. I saw the hawk, dragon and wolf, pretty beat they saw me, I turned into Heaven's Wing. I did the leg crossing and holding a metal feather intro.

"Would you like a piece of heaven?" I taunted. They all charged at me, I made the metal wings shoot metal feathers as I flew into the air, white fair wings and metal wings giving me support while flying. The hawk was alone this time, I saw the metalk feathers in his forehead and nearly dodged his attack. The dragon had the wolf as it buddy this time, the web still on the dragons mouth, pointing its taila t me, it sent a lazer, I dodged it.

"God damn it… I forgot that these are machines!" I said to myself. They all acted so real, so I played a lot. The dragon had a Z with a line through the middle line of the 'Z'. It looked good on him. I got out my blaster and chagred it. Heaven's.. BEAM! I sent a huge, blue beam at the combo. The dragon went down, apparently forgetting about the wolf. The wolf took the hit. It went flying, machine pieces flying everywhere.

"Poor wolf." I turned around, hawk flying towards me. "But.. It was machine." I charged at the hawk which was charging me. We almost collided but we went up, stomach to stomach. But how easily it forget that I still have hands. I got my blade and stabbed it right in the peak, and pulled down, ripping the hawk latterly in half. I cawed and did a loop. I unhooked my saber, The hawk charged at me. I got my blaster, waiting. It cawed, and I fired a small heaven's beam through its mouth, it exploded into tiny pieces. I looked around for the dragon. Seeing how badly damaged it was. I stayed at my spot for a bit. Bad mistake. The dragon came from above and came from above, hitting me flying down words. I spit out a lot of blood due to that attack, I felt my limbs bleeding, and I landed. The dragon got out its claws and stood on its hind legs, wings folded. He started to jab, thrust, and slash his claws at me. Almost dodging everyone, we were in the lab again, he then thrust a claw at me. My eyes closed tightly. My life flashed before my eyes.

Yuyu.

Haikou.

Zak.

Ciel.

Zero.

Aloutte.

Colber.

Yei.

Junior.

The half n half elf.

Elder.

The village.

The resistance.

Maverick Hunter X.

All the flashback's ended. I slowly opened an eye, I was still alive, but the claw was right in front of my face. The dragon's right eye turned red and started scanning me. I herd a noise, a high pitched noise. (Authors note; Much like Roxas headache in Kingdom Hearts 2.)

As the dragon was scanning me, I took my chance and cut off the arm and quickly stab its heart. The noise started to ge tover my trace of thinking. I lost my vision as I saw a huge battle with the hawk, dragon, and wolf in it, the dreams were longer. Then my vision returned. I herd voices, not clear on what they are saying, I was in the capsule, the same one I woke up in, they saw me awake and freaked, they pressed a button, I herd a women's crying, and a male's voice, comforting the women. Sleeping gas smoke started to fill the capsule as I was put back to sleep. My versioned returned to normal. My swords still in the heart. I pressed the pwor button to turn them off, and I kicked the hunk of junk dragon down. It shattered into machine parts. I looked around the dragon, ironicly… the other parts of the animals where there. I looked at the ceiling seeing two large holes. My headache was gone. I walked out. Heading back. My armor was cracked, saber's nearly destroyed, my helmet is loosing one of its tips, everything was bruised. I whipped the drooling blood from my mouth. I was huffing like a mad dog

"What…." Panting, then continued "The hell was that..?"

The junk pieces started to move towards the center of the building.

A person was made from the junk. Only one word.

"Data….." It said, then the broken metal of the animals, turned to dust.

You guys MUST read this one twice. 6 pages on Word Processor. I SPENT OVER 6 HOURS WORKING ON THIS! I described a crap loud of stuff. I thank you all for the over 215 hits! PLEEEEASE leave a review. I have anonyms reviews on.~ Leo


	12. Chapter 11 An Unexpected Ally

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Ally.

I started walking to my room after I explained the battle with the three Reploids. I landed on my bed, without taking any armor off and fallen asleep. I was walking in a mixture of white and black corridor in my dream. I wasn't running nor was I panted or looking behind me. I was aimlessly, mindlessly walking forward. I soon reached double doors. One was a black, lightning bolt, the other with white, fire door. I stood at the door, mindlessly. I wasn't in control of myself so I just stood there, looking up at the door. My dream shifted, except my body. I slowly gained control of my will in the dream and my eyes snapped open. I was still in the dream, but I ran in one way, hoping to get out of this…. Place. I jumped, I went through a portal, barrel rolling in my room. I stood up and realized I still had my armor on. I looked towards my bed and saw it was… me? Just what the hell was going on here?

"So.. You managed to find your way into Cyber-Space while sleeping?" Said, three voices said behind me. I knew who it was. I looked.

"Oracle…" I started talking. "…Tell me why your in my room?"

"…I herd Cyber-Space portal being opened. Follow me." He said. He opened another portal as I followed him to it. We arrived outside, in an empty space. There was someone already there. He had Ninja weapons laying in front of him, he had a ninja like mask. He was sitting, eyes closed. His hands were in the way a ninja disappeared. He opened both eyes and saw Oracle and I. He nodded, making it seem like a message. I looked beside him. Apparently we were gonna have a little chat… "So.. You did as I asked, Oracle?" The ninja reploid asked. He got up. He was full purple armor, he also wore a short, red scarf.

"Yes I did…" Oracle dull voice spoke. "Now what you promised me."

"Ah… but you forgot," The Purple reploid spoke. "You promised to bring Zypher AND listen to what I have to say…."

"…I knew we shouldn't have made that deal, Oracle." Devil spoke. "Let's just see what he has to say…" The dull voice spoke now.

"So… Zypher. What form's have you recived?" The ninja reploid asked me. I sat down on my knees, like he was and grabbed a cup of tea.

"Let see… Heaven, Hell, Heaven's Wing and Hell's Web. But their both the same… Heaven's wing and Hell's Web are basically upgraded versions of Heaven and Hell."

"So I saw the assassin's fall and the Beasts Reploids final job." He said. "For a mere amateur, you know how to use them well…"

I tried to keep my cool, I drank the tea, which tasted like warm water with grass in it… After I tasted it, I didn't say a word and set the cup down.

"… I see you have the will to keep that anger in." He said. Drinking his tea. "Unlike someone.."

"Hey!" Devil spoke, ready to choke him

"That aside.. The danger is coming… The danger of the World's end." He said. Oracle and I looked at him. Surprised.

"You mean… The Dark Elf?" I asked.

"Yes and No…." He said. I looked puzzle. "You cannot take control of one, with out the other…."

I thought hard for a moment…. Zero's mission had been with a group called 'Wiel's number' and the chase for the Dark Elf. Zero also warned me about this Cyber-Space.

"With Cyber-Space now made a portal to the Real-Space. Neo Arcadia, made plans for it." The purple reploid said.

"Like the assassin's?" I suggested.

"Correct…" He said. He had finished his tea.

"So…How can we defeat this… New threat you are talking about?" The angelic voice of Angelo said. "We ARE in Cyber-Space…. We can roam freely, can't we?"

"Not quite… Cyber-Space is mostly where past away reploids souls go… They turn into Cyber-Elves and return to the Real-Space… If they were used, they return to Cyber-Space as reploid form…." He answered. He pointed at my cup and I pushed it towards him. Apparently, he loves this tea. He took another sip. "Ah… This is excellent tea.." He said, saying to no one in particular.

"Uhm…. Just who are you anyway? I woke up about three months ago…." I told him the reason before he got mad at me.

"Yes… I know everything about that, Zypher. I am Phantom. One of the Four Guardians of X…" Phantom said. Looking serious. "Zero has defeated me, making me a Soul of the Elves."

"Whoa… So.. Who are the other three?" I asked, hoping to get the long, awaited answer.

"You shall seek your own question's answer… Now.. While you are asleep…. You have to train in Cyber-Space, without your forms." Phantom said, he got up, grabbing a katana.

"Come… We shall fight right here and now." He said, getting into his battle pose. "2 vs. 1 should be fair.." He finished

"Uh….Me and Oracle agenst you?" I asked.

"DON'T HESITATE!" He charged, Oracle sent a black and white orb at him, making his disappear.

"Stay on your guard." All three voices rang. "His name doesn't mean nothing…" I got up as soon as he finished, I took the blade in half. Ready for him to strike. Four Phantom's appeared. All charged at me and Oracle.

"Crap!" Oracle dull voice said. "His mirage move." He had hit a fake phantom, making a NA Maverick destroyed. I jumped over him, and sliced the real Phantom that was going to attack over head.

"..Thanks." Devil and Oracle said.

"Just stay and guard." I got out my uncheck and threw it one way, the purple guardian appeared, being caught in the web, he disappeared from it. This time, he threw a large, four pointed shuriken at us. We both jumped, and fired a charged shot, thinking he would hit them. They barely hit him. But they didn't.

"Cleaver…" He said while on his shuriken. "You have more countering skills then I had imagined. Very well. You have pas-" I cut him off pinning him, to the ground, gun pointed at his head.

"And you say don't hesitate…." I commented. He just snickered.

"Now you have officially passed my test… Oracle on the other hand…" He said after I helped the guardian out. "It's Devil that causing them to still be here. He need sot control his temper so he can actually counter. Angelo and Oracle aced."

"Yup…I wish we could beat him up but nope.. Same body." The dull and angelic voice said together, practically in sync.

"Oy… it's not my fault we're like this…" Devil spoke. I just looked at Oracle, I somewhat pitied him. Having three beings in one body. His body.

"Zypher," The ninja guardian spoke. I looked at him "Use your form's wisely… Make sure you still use your normal form, otherwise….You'll be unbalanced."

"Roger that." I told him. I started to walk away then I stopped. "Uh…How exactly will I be able to leave?"

"You are your dream self now… You can enter and leave at any time." He said to me. "But… considering on how much energy you use in the past few days…. You might as keep dreaming."

"Uh.." I was confused.

"Your dream self does not take any real self energy." He said, he knew what I was confused about.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I said. _I guess Dreaming and Cyber-Space isn't all that bad…_ _Might as well do it every night._

I trained by myself, outside in the forest, still in Cyber-Space. I sliced a few trees down, making burn marks. I seemed to do well.

I was getting tired. I decided to rest there for a bit, I gazed up at the dark green sky…Considering this was Cyber-Space, everything had more green to it. I needed more information about Zero, Wiel's numbers, and what ever the Dark Elf was. I decided to take the chance and actually learn…But then again, I can always ask Zero. Already a month passed…. It was hard to believe. I was still looking up at the sky, remembering in the last half-a-year. Waking up in the lab, joining the resistance, defeating Terra Hawk, finding the I-crystals, protecting the village, defeating Onyx Tank, obtaining my forms, meeting Oracle and Phantom… now here I am, sitting here, thinking of my next move. I got up and decided… My new forms need new combo's. So I went to see Phantom "Phantom." I entered the room, he looked back

"Ah… had a nice walk?" He asked.

"Yes. But I want to practice with my forms." I started talking "So can I-"

"No." He said instantly. "You need to work in the form you are now. And not relay on your other forms…."

"…Alright." I said. "… Teach me how to be more stealth."

"Fair enough…"He said. He motioned his hand down, we both ducked, Oracle, which I assuming Devil went over head. He crashed into a pile of twigs, leaves, and branches.

"Now.. To be a stealthy warrior… You must have a lot of patience, being very quiet, and very accurate and agile. Example… Watch." He said, he tossed a kunai the other way. Oracle jumped at us, we ducked again. The kunai bounced off a tree, hitting Oracle in the leg. Devil must've felt it the most.

"Wow… So you need a lot of training to be a ninja eh?" I asked

"Yes…But, seeing you were smarter then Devil.. I can guarantee you will be like me in 1 and a half days." Phantom spoke, this made Devil angry.

"I'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR DAYS!" Devil cried.

"…One hour, Devil…" The angelic and dull voice rang.

"You start your training…Now. Go stand in the woods and wait for me." He ordered me. I nodded and followed his instructions. I sat on a log and waited… and waited… and waited…

Minutes passed, then hours. It was almost dawn until he came.

"Oh? Still awake?" He asked. He was walking towards me as I got up.

"You said wait, so I did." I said. "Was this for patience?"

"Cleaver" He said. "You are correct. Uusally all who takes this part snap half way through…"

"Where's Oracle?" I asked.

"Oh, back where we were 6 hours ago. He's taking what your taking now. Right now.. We can do two test in one. Accuracy for you, Tracking where it came from for him. He crouched in the bushes we saw oracle there. Meditating. The crystal was dark orange though.

"Alright." Phantom whispers to me. "You need to throw this at him, and let's see how he reacts…." He held out a kunai as I took it. I got ready to throw it. Waiting… Waiting…. The wind blew as I chucked it towards Oracle. His eyes snapped open, catching it between two fingers.

"Zypher, Oracle, you two passed. Zypher, your patience is like mine… only a bit less. Oracle, your timing on catching it was impeccable." He commented us.

"Can I go now?" Devil asked.

"No.. you still have much to learn. Zypher, go and train with avoiding and flash stepping." He told Oracle and me.

"Roger that." I said and dash to the forest, moving to one spot to another spot, tree to tree. I landed at the log. I nodded and kept going. Branch to branch then stopped and practice my assassination skills. I waiting a few moments and stroked air. It seemed alright, but I will train more. I soon reached a lake with a waterfall. I sat down on a rock, crossed legged. I placed my hands together, forming an 'O', meditating. I started hearing a rustle in the bush. I just stayed there, and waiting. I herd quiet talking.

"You idiot!" one whispered. "I told you he wouldn't be there! And you HAD to drag me there!" It sounded… like a female voice.

"How was I supposed to know that Zero was on a mission and Zypher's sleeping like a baby!" a male voice whispered. "Ever sense Wiel and Master X took control, we've stepped down! I won't allow it!"

"You seem pretty confidante about fighting Omega again…." She stood up, showing herself as a ocean blue reploid, much like phantom but without the mask. She carried a staff. She had somewhat of long hair growing in the back, which wasn't really hair.

"Yes… I need payback!" The other stood up, he was a bulky, red reploid, he had an interesting helment, he had yellow horns that looked much like fangs. He also carried an Arm length gun slash cannon. "And Wiel… I don't trust him! It makes me so mad that Master X made us stepped down and made Wiel next in line!"

I stood quiet, considering I was in Cyber-Space, they couldn't see me… Unless… I walked over to them and tapped one on the shoulder. The red guy lookd behind him then at the ground, where I wrote a message _**If you want help… Wait for two days, come back to this exact spot, I'll be here.**_ They both blinked… and nodded.

"Ah! There you are!" Oracle dull voice spoke to me. Thankfully, he was still in Cyber-Space. "Phantom wants to see you…. And who are those people?"

"No clue…But they look a lot like Phantom." I said. He nodded in an agreement. We started heading back. We found Phantom drinking his Tea. I sat the same way he did, Oracle remained standing.

"…Zypher, I have thought about something… It is time to tell you about the Four Guardians." He started talking. "You see…. Ciel wasn't in the Resistance her whole life…. She in fact MADE Copy X…. Which is supposedly the X you see in Neo Arcadia. Zero defeated me, which caused an explosion… I was left for dead. He managed to destroy Copy X… After that Harpuia, The lightning guardian of X, was in charge. Now… Sense Wiel had crash landed on Earth after 100 years…. Omega had defeating Leviathan and Fefnir. They are Blue and Red… Ice and Fire guardian of Master X. They failed to defeat Omega….. But…You probably saw them."

"Uh…Yes… I did, they were by the small pound and waterfall I stopped at" I confessed. Phantom just grinned.

"Destiny seems to be taking its course. Now Zypher, Oracle, you are free of my training. Go find your own destiny!" He got up and disappered. My nunchuck beeped, I got them out, New EX Skill available. Shuriken's Rain. Throw in the air, making shuriken blade appear. I got up.

"Hey..I think your waking up…" Oracle said. I looked at myself, I was getting all fuzzy, my vision staticy.

"Make sure you train everyday you three." I smiled at them and gives them a thumbs up.

"Alright." Said the angelic and dull voice. "Heh! Who needs it?" The devilish voice spoke. I soon lost my vision for a few seconds, then I woke up in my bed, my armor off. I looked at my nightstand to find a note. I picked it up and opened it, skimming through it.

_Dear Zypher,_

_Doing alright? You've been asleep for at least 2 days. We took the pillage and took off your armor. Cereavu is fixing your armor up, the elves watched you day and night, waking for you to wake up. If your awake, go see Cereavu to get your armor and weapons back, he also wants to give you two more weapons. I hope your doing better when you read this letter!_

_Ciel and Zero._

_Zero? Worried about me? Heh… I think Ciel just put that there sense Zero was too busy or something._ I thought to myself. I got up, it felt like when I was at the lab, little off balance.

"Yup…" I said to myself. "I got to help Zero now…. No matter what." and with that, I got on a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt and went to Cereavu's lab.

Thank you SOOO much for the 256 hits you guys! You guys are awesome! Keep supporting me and Zypher all the way through! Leave a review and PM for any idea's!


	13. Chapter 12 Hidden Will

Chapter 12: Hidden Will. Trinity Awakened.

I entered Cereavu's lab. Zero and Ciel looked to see who entered.

"Heh… Your hard to keep down." Zero joked.

"Hey Zypher! Your awake!" Ciel said, excited that I'm awake.

"Yeah… Like Zero said, I never stay down. Even after two days." I said, laughing. "So, you got my armor fixed?"

"Yes. It took a while to figure it out, but I managed. I added some more weapon space, now you can have two more weapons. Test them out." Cereavu answered.

"Alright. What are they even?" I asked.

"Shield Boomerang and Triple Rod. The Triple rod was Zero's weapon about 2 year's ago, it's yours now." He answered, smiling.

I blinked then looked Zero. He grinned and nodded. I took out somewhat of a short handle. A small sword blade appeared at both ends, one withdraw.

"I think I should practice with these today…" I told myself.

"Uhm.. Zypher? You got a mission today though." Ciel told me. "Sorry."

"Hmm? What kind of mission?" I asked, listening.

"Your going to retrieve an Elf from the Energy crystal's mine just south of Neo Arcadia." She told me. "Be careful though, they have guards and assassin's now."

"I guess this is a good opportunity to check out more of Cyber-Space." I said. "Three birds with one stone."

"How?" Zero asked.

"I can try out my new weapons, check out Cyber-Space, and get done with my mission." I explained, holding up 1 finger for every reason. Zero thought this over.

"You're a quick thinker." He complemented on my thinking.

"I get that lately…" I said. "I'll be off!"

"Your forgetting something." All three said. I stopped and looked behind me.

"Uh…Mind giving me my armor?" I asked, sweat drop on my head.

"Sure thing." Cerevu said, he was snickering. He gave me all my armor stuff and placed them on. Theblue limbs seemed to appear on me after I placed on the armor. I grinned. It felt good to be wearing this again. I formed a fist and pumped it in the air.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled, full heartedly and ran off to the command center.

"Is he REALLY that pumped for a mission?" Cereavu asked.

"He hadn't been like that in a while. He must be ready for anything now." Ciel said to Cereavu.

"Heh… Must be excited about the new weapons." Zero said, he saw the note I dropped. He looked at the bottom.

"…Ciel? Did you put my name at the bottom of this?" He showed her the note.

"Uhm.. Hehehe… You were busy and I knew you wanted to sign it.. Hehe…" She was smiling nervously, scratching her cheek.

I was surprised to see Oracle by the mines. Looking into the cave full of the remaining energy crystals that were still in the cave walls.

"Oracle?" I asked as I walked up to him. He looked back, just as surprised I was.

"What are YOU doing here?" Devil barked at me. I just frowned.

"Ah… Sorry about Devil, he's a bit on the edge…" Oracle dull voice spoke. "He just upset that Phantom sent him here for a strange reason."

_Maybe because I'm here and I need to help you with…_ I started thinking. Then something exploded inside the cave. Oracle opened a portal to Cyber-Space. We jumped through and ran towards the explosions. We fired and sliced at all Neo-Arcadian's Mavericks. We soon reached where the explosion came from, it was an out-of-control Golem. Neo-Arcadian's were shooting at it, but the golem just sent his lazer at them.

"The heck's going on here?" I asked Oracle. He just stood there, looking at the big, fat robot that was wrecking havoc.

"Uh…" All three of Oracle's voice and I said at the same time.

"What the heck going on!" I asked a fleeing miner.

"The golem… He was supposed to guard us but a virus got inside of him! I hope it's not the Sigma Virus! Save this mine!" He begged me. He was torn. I nodded and patted his back for a signal to run. He ran like a rocket from its barrel.

"Oracle… Give me back up." I said as I pulled both my sabers. "And make sure your good." I jumped at the golem, only being swatted like a fly. I landed at my feet. I charged again. I managed to ;eave a burn mark on its arm. I wasn't even scratching his weak point. Oracle, standing there, kept his guard arm just incase I needed back up. I charged, judging from his patterns, he would send a beam right about now. With no time to dodge, I got hit, straight on the chest with the fly. I felt the wind get knocked right out of me. I landed at the far end wall….Fainted. Oracle went wide eyed. For a second, I herd him roar in an angry cry. All three voices was in that cry. I just managed to grin.

_I guess…. It did work._ I thought before my vision was blank and my hearing was out. Oracle charged at the Golem, forming a fin blade on the black arm, Hell's Edge so he called it. It sliced his arm, nearly missing. After a while, a few more golems came. Oracle was surrounding, he was very very angry at them all. He roared another battle cry, Black, Orange, and White energy started forming around him. He was barely visible.

The Devil side gained a black angel wing on is back, the 'W' on the chest on the black side turned completely white. His hands now had orange jewel on the back of his hand. It was shining a bit dark. His Hell's Edge now a bit larger. The white side got a White Bat way, its side of the 'W' turned completely dark. He also got the orange jewel on the back of his hand. Instead of a blade, his gained a gun, like an arrow gun equipped on his arm. He gained a White Bat wing on his back. The helmet completely changed. The white side had gained a little wing on its side of the head. (Author's Note: Like an elf ear but higher up but a small wing.) The black side had gotten a bat wing. It was just as high as the wing. The crystal became flashing colors. His face wasn't visible anymore. A mask had covered it, leaving two eye holes, which glowed Orange. His feet hadn't changed, but his armor did look slightly skinnier. They had gotten Orange jewel above the ankle. The aura disappeared, leaving tiny star like circles of Black, White, and Orange.

"Time to meet your trip to the After-Life!" The three voices rang, they were perfectly in sync. He charged at the golem, he seemed to be a Yin-Yang dash. He jumped to the one that had originally defeated me. He aimed his bow and arrow at his head, Charged shot was a arrow with blue light, when he fired it, it almost looked like Heaven's Beam. There was an Ice golem behind him, sending out ice missiles at Oracle. He leaped in the air and jumped from missile to missile. He reached the golems head and slides it off with his new Hell's Edge. His bdy soon devoured by shadow's. There were 2 more. One that sent out 3 beams at you, and a electrical one. He jumped towards the BeamGolem, He charged his arrow and edge. He thrust his arm like he was throwing something, a black boomerang came from his edge and it was black as night and misty as a heavy fog. He aimed his arrow to sent out a Heaven's Arrow to the chest. The Beam Golem got hit by the Hell's Boomerang and Oracle kicked off his chest to land. The Heaven's Arrow went right through the core of the Electrical Golem. They both exploded.

"That…. Is your End." Oracle's form said. The three voices in sync."

I was up and started climbing. Oracle looked back at me. His form slowly disappearing.

"Zypher?" The Sync voice said. "Your okay?"

"I was okay even when I got hit by that beam." I told him. I grinned. "It was a request from Phantom."

"What!" Devil voice was in rage. "WHAT THE HECK DID HE SAY TO YOU!"

" 'To Awake The Three From Within.'" I said. "What you guys right there was all in Sync."

"…Trinity Form." Oracle said. "We'll call it Trinity Form."

"Nice name." I said. The Cyber-Elf was in one of the golems. He had a sad light to it, and yet, a cheerful face. He was a kid-elf. Not Adults, nor a baby. "Well.. You guys should really practice Trinity Form. It'll be great use for the future war battles. That is… if there is another war."

"We'll keep that in mind….. But why play dead? It just got all three of us angry at the mavericks." Oracle asked.

"That's what I was aiming for. When you guys got angry, you all synced together." I explained. He blinked then caught on. "I pretended to take the hits if they were really really effective. So… Phantom's plan worked." I got done. I started walking out.

"Zypher…"The three voices rang. I stopped.

"Yes?" I asked without turning my head back.

"….We got to battle…. Some time near the future…." Oracle told me. I just smirked.

"Alright… I'll fight you… After all." I turned my head to see him looking at me. "You are my rival." I started walking away. The newly gained elf right behind me. I was soon teleported as soon I got out. Oracle just stood there. Thinking on how Zypher helped him today. He was dumbfounded.

Well? Liked this chapter? Pleeease PM me any idea's. I'm running low! And I thank my friend, Berserk for the Trinity Form idea. And PM me any ideas! Or e-mail me at saurian_. See ya!


	14. Chapter 13

Soooooooooooooooo~Sorry for the late! I've been busy. ** Anyway, I've decided to make a chapter about the main character and his- that'd be just a spoiler, just read! My space bar is a bit off, so if you see a nospacebetween words like that, its my space bar fault!

Chapter 14:Orgins

I returned to the base, seeing Ciel and Zero waiting for my return

"That was a sneaky trick, Zypher. That was also mean." Ciel said,

"But it was worth seeing Oracle's Power. But alas, it was sneaky…" Zero said.

"Oh give me a little slack, I got the el-" I started talking. My head started throbbing, I gripped my helmet closing my eyes tight. I started grumbling words that I could never understand, one being Algera, and another 'code' with bunch of random numbers. My eyes suddenly opened and looked around. Zero's eyes were widen, possibly surprised or worried. Ciel eyes were more worried.

"Zypher?" they both asked me.

"I'm….Fine." I lied, my head was still throbbing, but it was endurable.

"You should go see the nurse…Maybe she can help." Ciel said, not buying my lie.

"Fine… I'm sure it's just me overworking…" I said, walking out.

"You just had a day-off the other day!" Ciel said to me.

"Uh…. Right…"I said, completely forgetting it. I reached the nurse's room. I told her that I had a headache, and I needed rest. She did a quick scan of my body, incase of broken bones, purple bruises, or anything major. She stopped at the head, and she froze.

"Zypher…Your brain nerves are very sensitive now… Be careful. You should take a day off…" She said. I nodded, and got up. I walked to my room. My brain was still hurting. I sat on my bed, my armor in its case. I looked at it, thinking on how many battles I used it. It looked much like Zero's armor, dented, cracked, scared. The crystal seemed untouched. It was faintly glowing. I took the helmet and looked at the crystal. It seemed to do a blinding flash, as my real body fell backwords. I was here again, Cyber-Space. I looked at my real body. It was motionless, as if it was sleeping. I walked out of the base, thankfully, nobody spotted me, even though I had no worries about that. I looked over where I had met Phantom. He was drinking his tea, again. Weird thing about Cyber-Space is… You feel no pain from any place. My brain felt normal. I walked over to Phantom.

"Sensei Phantom." I told him. He requested me to call him 'Sensei' now. Probably because I'm his 'student'.

"Zypher…. You did well. Oracle can now use his form. Trinity Form." Phantom told me, not looking at me yet. "He has still much to learn, but he is learning quickly."

"That's good or bad?" I asked. He said it as if it was a bad thing.

"It's quite a good thing." He said. He sipped his tea. "But…Oracle mustn't use that form too much… It may cause something terrible to him, Devil, and Angelo.." He trailed off. I was thinking what could happen to him if he use that form too much.

"Sensei Phantom….Why did you call me here?" I asked him. Usually, he's the only one he summons me to Cyber-Space.

"For one last class…" He said. But something told me this wasn't going be another boring class….

Hours passed, but Phantom and I kept sparring. It was 10 to 3 when we stopped. I surpassed my Sensei but a long shot. He had one last cup together, then he paused.

"You have a long journey ahead of you… You must overcome your own self. You also must follow yourself through…. I bid you good luck." Phantom said as he disappeared.

"….He NEVER make sense…." I told myself. I soon returned to my Real-Space body. I was still holding my helmet. The red crystal was in fact, still glowing. I looked at it blankly. Why would it be glowing? I shrugged and went to bed.

It's been an hour. I have fallen asleep, but I herd a strange never-ending beep noise. Like when someone's heart rate is zero in a hospital. It was rather annoying. I got up and looked around. I saw my helmet, the crystal slightly brighter. I picked it up. Without thinking, I placed it on my head. The noise had dyed down. But I saw my reflection off of the case, the light was still there. I was thinking and thinking…. Nothing came to mind. Then I had an idea. I placed a palm over the light, images of the past with X and a reploid fighting together, I lowered my hand, the images stopped. I blinked. The light had stopped, so did the noise. I turned on my light and placed my helmet back with the armor case. I looked at my reflection, it seemed like it was just my height. I could see my self in the armor. I just grinned. The headache was back now. My smile faded. I decided to take the day off, no matter what anybody said. I laid down and fell asleep.

This dream was the weirdest of them all. I was in a middle of a war, armor n all, and I was… attack someone or something. I couldn't see anything. Like I was being controlled and had no self-actions. I herd a cry, and a few others. Then I herd a saber being drawn. I charged not knowing where to go, I kept slicing what I think were mavericks, I herd Zero's battle cry behind me. I took a glance on what I was charging at, it was Black and White pillar…. I couldn't figure out what was in it though. Then I saw it… An elf behind enemy barracks. I bolted up from my dream. I was sweating and hurting as if it was real. I looked at my clock. 1:06 PM. My face turned somewhat stale. I slept for about 9 hours. My headache turned into small throbs in my head. They weren't like sudden throbs, only throbs you get when your head is hurting. I went to the roof. I went towards the edge and looked at the tower of Neo Arcadia. Zero walked up behind me and stood by me. He was still in his armor. I was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. I couldn't fight the feeling that I was in armor while wearing my everyday cloths.

"Zypher." Zero started talking. "What are you thinking?"

"I rather not say…" I said. There was a lot of stuff to think about. "I guess it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Hunh…" Zero said. "Ciel is worried about you, so is everybody else. But Yei is more worried then Ciel… Dunno why."

"…Yei is a good friend. We've talked after I returned and before we went to sleep. We have a lot of common really." I said. "We're like brothers." When I said brothers, the throbbing in my head started hurting more. Zero looked at me, thankfully I didn't show any sign of hurting. I suddenly pulled out my saber from my sweatshirt sleeve, Zero just jumped back.

"Practicing eh?" Zero snickered. He was indeed surprised.

"Thought I had you." I snickered a long. We started laughing. I guess it was one of those times to laugh stupidly. Zero stopped and looked like himself again.

"Alright… I would check in with Ciel if I were you." Zero pointed at me. "And Yei too."

"Yes, I got it… Good luck on your missions." I said. He looked at me slightly confused, then the operators called for him. He started towards the elevator. I stayed, looking at the Neo Arcadia tower to the East. It's been a while sense I saw Phantom. I wonder…. Has Oracle made any progress? Has Phantom still drinking that tea? I had all these thoughts at once. My head started throbbing again. I ignored it. I started walking back into the base. Then I decided to ask the operators something

"You wanna do WHAT!" Ciel said to me.

"Sheesh, I said I wanted to go to where X and his gang were from. The Maverick Hunter's base." I said to her once I explained.

"That's dangerous!" She said to me with a worried look. "It's underneath arcadia now.." She said.

"…I'll get my armor." I said as I sighed.

After I got teleported into the sewers of NA… I looked around, for some sort of sign. I started walking, my headache was growing every step I took. I started hearing voices from ahead.

"Man… I can't believe it…" I herd some one say. "Why make us look for this.. 'legendary' Hunter's base? It's probably gone."

"Dunno man… But if Wiel thinks its here…. Might as well get some loot while were here." The other say.

_Bounty Hunters?_ I thought to myself. _Been a while sense I herd any news about Bounty Hunters… Besides when they are increasing by big time._

Then it hit me, I decided to follow these guys. I kept close attention to their foot steps and followed. I could see them, they were wearing baggy jean shorts, a tank top with a few dog tags, the clothing were all camouflage.. Scars covered their arms and face. They where reploids too. I kept following them, they stopped in front of a door.

"…EH!" One exclaimed. "Your kiddin right?"

"Nope.. Readings say this is it. Plus, its right on the mark Wiel left." The other said.

"Eh… Lets just grab the loot and report to Wiel, Zeta." The one with the camouflaged headband.

"..Aye ya, Kiba." The one with the camouflaged arm band said.

I quickly made a move, one I might regret later. I charged towards the two and KO'd them with a whack to the head… With a lead pipe I found on the ground. They layed there, KO'd. Imanaged to find a pick-lock set in ones bag, I 'borrowed' it and started tweaking the door lock. It was surprisingly hard to pick. 5 minutes passed and finally, I cracked it. I broke two pick-lock wires. I'll have to pay them back. And thankfully, they were still KO'd. The door creakily slid open. It hadn't been used in a long time I suppose. I walked inside, the lights turned on, it was still dark, due to the lights having webs and dust, even some green stuff which I didn't what to know what it was. My headache suddenly stopped. I turned around to see a screen bright blue, I walked over to it. There was 2 big, white words, and two options keys, one green, one red. The letters read: **Play Vlog?** In the green box, was the bolded word;** Yes**. In the red box were bolded words that said;** No**. I looked at the screen and dusted it off, thankfully, it was a keyboard computer. I looked for the mouse pad and selected yes. There was an old guy with glasses and grey hair.

"_**It's been nearly almost ten years sense Dr. Light creation have been successful. I, Dr. Yakaba, will help Dr. Light research."**_

I found a chair and dusted it off, and then sat in it, I rolled it up to the computer and kept watching

"_**I have many plans for this planet's future. I will die happy when this is done, I'll create what Dr. Light made, robotic life. With help of the TOP scientists around the globe, and make the most Advance technology known to man! I am starting the Vlog for this lab helpers can view my progress. I shall now go plan this new life."**_

I was wandering… This might be just the place im looking for but… its not the old Maverick Hunters base I was aiming for. The next vlog played.

"_**Day 42. It's been almost two months of our following project robotic life. So far we have achieved so little…. We are all stumped how Light did it. We decided on one thing, visit his lab and study his blueprints of the Legendary hero, and now today Neo Arcadia Ruler, X. I feel bad to look in the most, legendary professors' lab for my own reasons….But, if it for the future, I shall do it. We are leaving in the morning…. I shall keep this updated more often." **_And with that, a small pause and the screen went blank. I was tapping my chin. The next vlog started to play, I paused it when the white words were blurry still. I decided to Download all the vlogs and view them later. I herd the door slid open, Kiba and Zeta entered.

"So… It was you who knocked us out eh?" Zeta said, he was mad, his face was all red. "I'm personally gonna beat you down 'til you can't stand up!"

"I'll kill you for finding this place before us! The Bounty Hunter's Top Duo!" Kiba said. He slammed his fist into his palm, it creates sparks. I gulped. Zeta got out a short sword from his beg, he flipped it open so it became a massive sword.

_I can't hurt reploids! _I thought to myself. I looked at the downloading, 39%. I decided if I stall enough time, all the vlogs would be downloaded, and I could KO these guys again. I jumped and grabbed the vent, tearing off a sheet of metal and forming it around my sword handle. It wasn't a pipe, but it'll do.

They charged me, I managed to dodge a lightning punch in the chest, but the sword pinned me, nearly hitting my skin. I managed to flip myself onto my feet and jumped onto a wall, I jumped to another wall, landing on a bookshelf. I kicked the bookshelf forward, managing to crush Kiba under the pile of research books. I saw Zeta charged at me wit his massive sword. I did a round-house kick to the chest, avoiding the face. Kiba got off the books and started chucking them at me, each forming electrical sparks around them

"2 vs. 1 isn't fair ya know." I said to both of them. They seemed not to listen, and kept attacking. I kept dodging and hitting them back, buying myself more time. 82% done. Once it reached 90%, I'll KO these guys with a friendly fire punch and they'll KO each other. Once it reached 90%, one flew a kick towards me, another a punch, I did a back flip, the both hit each other, KO'ing each other. I took off my helemt and put it on the desk, and picked up the bodies and placed them into the water. They drifted away, thankfully. I went back to the lab, my helmet beeped. It was done downloading. I placed it on and I herd an incoming transmission.

"Zypher!" Zero and Ciel said together.

"What are you doing in that lab?" Zero asked me.

"For answers?" I questioned back "I found a vlog. I downloaded all of it, it seemed interesting. It mentioned someone named 'Dr. Light'. I said.

"Oh…Okay fine, you can keep exploring, but once I say come back, then come back." Ciel ordered me.

"Gotchya." I said. The transmission got cut. I followed my headache again, apparently, every time I step into something from the past, my head ache is gone. I kept walking, my headache getting worse as I advanced. Icame across another old door, older then the last one. It opened as soon I touched it. I walked it, seeing the lights weren't automanic, I flipped a switch,s eeing what ti does, then everything came to life. I looked around, looking at everything with awe. There was a hologram of the word, I don't know if it's updated or not. I started up my visor map, and pin pointed the lab for future research. I typed in 'Neo Arcadia' in the map search, NO RESULTS appeared. Apparently, it was still in the time era. I looked around for another computer. I found one and started downloading all the files. Without thinking either. I started peeking into the books and some holo-files. The year was waaay outdated… There must be a lot of untouched history in here. I took out my mobile transmitter and called the base.

"Hey Ciel.. Can we get a few guys down here toget these boosk and holo-files?" I asked.

"Huh? Why?" Ciel asked, surprised by the question.

"There must be tons of untouched history here…. We have to retrive it before the Bounty Hunters do." I told her, a little hint of begging in my voice, which was there by nature.

"Hm.." She starting her usual thinking method with the short hm. "If Neo arcadia gets a hold of it, it might be so bad, but they'll know more then they should. And they'll know how to build reploids from those recordings you found. I'll send a squad. Just be patient."

"Got all the time in the world, Ciel. Just gotta keep an eye out for Zeta and Kiba though…." I said. Ciel ended the call, and I stood by the door. Waiting.

About half an hour passed. The squad finally arrived… With a lot of book bags and gym bags. I guess we needed them. We started placing books and holo-files in the bags. I stood watch, considering I fought the two before. Well…. More like 'playing' with them. The squad leader, Yei, came up to me

"All books and Holo-files retrieved, Zypher. Shall we head back?" He asked me as if I was his boss.

"Yes. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up…" I said, looking on my radar on my visor. Neo Arcadians were coming here. Might as well deal with them. "Take the teraserver in the back. Quickest way back."

"Yes sir." Yei said and saluted. "Oh, by the way. Kick those maverick's for us will ya?"

I laughed. "You can count on it." We elbow bumped and he went to catch up with his squad mates. I went out the door seeing Zeta and Kiba with mavericks all around them. I looked at one end and skimmed them. There was at LEAST 200. I got out my saber and touched my chest. Hell's Web formed appeared. I grinned underneath my visor. There was a countdown again. _**3:00**_ Was on the timer this time. The spider legs on my back grew out Kiba and Zeta just smirked.

"So's that is Hell's Web form eh?" Zeta smirked. He got out his sword out. It was….Different this time. It caught on fire. Kiba made lightning fist now. I leaped over the two bounty hunters on to the roof of the sewer system. Thankfully, it was night time and the sewers were dark. I got out my Knunchuck's and started swinging it around, making webs all over. Kiba and Zeta both got stuck in the same web.

_**2:30**_was on the timer. I started to slice, rip, and smash every maverick that came into my legs and knunchucks. I took out my sword and made somewhat of a web typhoon with it, gathering every maverick except Zeta and Kiba. Once I destroyed the mavericks, the web of Kiba and Zeta was gone. The timer now said _**1:30**_ I got one minute and thirty seconds to either kill them, or knock them out. They started slashing and punching at me. I would jump, move out of the way. After Zeta missed, he got smart and swung backwords, hitting me in a spider leg. It was cut clean off. I felt the pain corsing into my spine then into my stomach. I went to the ground, on ym hands and knees as I held my stomach. I coughed and cough. Zeta just laughed.

"Oh so how Zypher fallen!" he taunted, laughing evily. "Why was Dr. Wiel afraid of this puny punk? He cant dodge a blow to the back!"

I started to stand up, enduring the pain. I lunged at Zeta when he was too busy laughing. I managed to launched a punch to his stomach. He flew backwords into Kiba. Kiba, who'ss fist is still covered in lightning held it out to catch zeta, but instead, he electrocuted him. Zeta was in ashes now, he looked at Kiba, quite angry.

"YOU FOOL! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?" He shouted at his partner.

"Common mistake for me.." he said,a little disappointed in himself no doubt. "I cant make them lower automatically when I'm fired up."

"Weeeeeellll EXCUSE ME FOR BEING SUCH A-" He soon got cut off from my jab from my leg into his gut and it went through Kiba's fist.

"you….Idiot…" Were Zeta's last words as his eyes drew into blackness. Kiba removed the elg from his fist, there was electricity going everywhere.

"Ido suppose I owe you one for shutting him up for good.." He looked at me. I didn't have much time. _**0:10 **_was on the cloak, I ignored him until the words _**"Objective Complete" **_appeared.

"Wha-..?" I said as I reverted back to my normal armor.

"I was never part of his… 'Bounty Hunter' gig," Kiba started to explain. "You see… I was sent here by a new docter that started studying elements and machine… Thinking it was possible to use elements as weapons." I just blinked.

"My name isn't really Kiba… Its Vronti…." He said, reveling his true name to me. "and you broke my trademark equipment…" he said. Showing the hole in his fist. There was a small hole, but I could easily guess what was in it. There was yellow equitment and a little jar of light, I could guess that too.

"Zeta real name wasn't Zeta either. In the job assignments, each bounty hunter was suppose to get a nickname for this mission. His real name was Fotia." He said, looking at the broken body of Fotia. Vronti sighed. "The boss is gonna kill me for letting him die like that…"

"Why not come with me back to the resistance?" I said, blurting it out with out any second-thoughts.

"Zypher you idiot!" Ciel yelled into my commutater. "We don't need Bounty hunters in our base!"

"Oh come on Ciel, like these guys had a choice to become a bounty hunter." I said, ignoring the fact my ear started ringing.

"You have a point… But still, enver know when they stab our backs." Ciel said.

"You said our backs…. Then that's a yes?" I said, smirking. There was a slight pause.

"Yeah… Let them stay until.. Fotia was it? Get repaired… He needs it I suppose." She said. "I'll tell the operator to transfer you guys back. Hold on."

After a few short seconds, after Vronti grabbed Fotia, we were warped back to the base.

"Alright, lets goto the maintance room, Vronti" Cereavu said, waiting for Vronti apparently. Instead, Cereavu took Fotia on his own. Vronti stayed with Ciel, Zero and me.

Zero was the first to break the silence. "What are you?"


	15. Chapter 14 Ream, Reality, Unthinkable

Chapter 14: Dream, Reality, and the Unthinkable.

"What do you mean?" Vronti questioned back at Zero. "I am just another Reploid just like you."

"Really? Then how come you controll Electricity then? And why does Fotia control fire?" Zero asked, supporting his earlier question. Vronti fell silent. Then, all of a sudden, an eerie feeling crept up my spine.I shivered, hoping nobody would notice. Thankfully, nobody did.

"…I am…" Vronti started "A reploid with future abilities… And no, I did not time travel. I was built in this time for Bounty Hunters purposes…" Ciel glared at me and I gave a weak smile and laughed weakly. _My bad._ I thought to myself.

"Fotia and I were the first ones.. Easiest to make due to Fefnir and Harpuia abilities." Vronti said. "Our sister is being created as we speak… But not yet complete. While you, Zero, the legendary reploid, will be seeing doubles soon enough…" He trailed off as if it was a dream. Zero and I blinked and were confused. Ciel wondered off to see how Fotia was doing. Zero and I looked at each other and nodded. It was past mid night… Time to rest.

"I'm going to bed.." I announced, a little tired. "Night guys."

The next morning was the strangest yet. It was thundering and lightning out like crazy. I placed on a sweatshirt and sweat pants and went to the roof. I wasn't surprised to see Vronti there, holding his hands up as if he was recharging. Instead of the lightning going into his hands, it looked like as if they were going out. It was blinding yes, but I managed. He stopped and looked at me, directly in the eye. I felt a chill down my spine. I shivered.

"Why are you out here?" He asked me as if I was crazy.

"I always come out here when I wake up." I told him. "And you?"

He shrugged. "During a storm, I always like giving away some lightning, help the storm go quicker." He said, letting out a small thunderbolt at the clouds. I looked at the clouds, they seem to roll back as if by command.

"Interesting story." I said. "But.. who is your sister based off of? Phantom? Or Leviathan?" I had to ask, no telling WHAT powers this new bounty hunter had.

"…That's top secret." Vronty said. "Not even I know."

_Who would keep their own sister top secret?_ I thought to myself. I had a confused look. Vronti sighed and looked at his watch, which, I didn't happen to see. I took the change to look at him. His hair was spiky, and very deep blonde. He wore a tank top which was ripped everywhere, guess he didn't care, he wore sports shorts it seemed, and his right hand, all machine with a few sparks here and there. His eyes were bright blue. Almost like a light sea color. He was also tan, almost the same dark blonde his hair was. He seemed to like the time. He walked past me, signaling me to follow, and I did. We reached the maintaince room. Fotia was up, but what I couldn't believe, Fotia was a girl. I kept thinking it was a he all this time. I guess they do that in the bounty hunter missions to, sync their voices to sound completely different.

She glared at me and huffed. "So it's the smart kid who made Vronti electrocute me, eh?" Her tone was almost like most girls in the marines, deep, and yet, calm. "I'll give you credit for that one play, punk."

"Whoa, easy there…" Vronti calmed her down. Holding his hands out to say '_Easy now._'

"Eh, too bad we can't go back to Wiel now… Nor Dr. Yakaba.." I bolted to look straight at her. made these guys? No way!

"Easy, sis… Remember, he might come looking for us himself." Vronti reminded. "He IS like our father."

"He raised us then used us, Vronti." She said. I was confused.

Vronti sighed. "I'll explain, Zypher." He said, getting ready to tell a story.

"Dr. Yakaba said making reploid was huge, so he wanted to HELP it evolution… but only to help man with new powers. When we were 2, Fotia and I was placed under his care, so did somebody else we don't know. But one thing is for sure, we are not blood related. We all grew up like brother and sisters, but by the time we turned 16, he took us one by one to his lab. Fotia was the first." He told me, I was shocked. He took another deep breathe and continued. "He inserted some sort of machine program INTO our minds and gave us a weapon of our choice." He said, raising his fist.

"I choose the Fist of Zeus." He summoned a small spark, "Sense I was placed with one of Harpuia's power. Electricity. Fotia chose a muti-range sword. As you saw, she can make her sword large, short, or even medium. Our other sister and brother… Well I'm not sure what they would pick. But something tells me it's not gonna be pretty."

"Over all," Fotia cut in, "He raised us, then turned us into.. Half man, half weapon, half reploid." She sighed and patted a bandage on her stomach.

Vronti made her at ease. "You still need rest, we may have fast regeneration, but you still need rest."

I was still dazed at lunch when I gotten a cheeseburger. I realized I hadn't eaten in days. Thank god I can finally relax. I started eating, then I couldn't stop. I started my fries after I finished the burger. I gotta admit, it was tasty. Vronti joined me as he told me more about Yakaba. He sounded like a good person… besides turning teenagers into weapons of man.

He told me about 'school' and such. Summer vacation, holidays, all sounded so fun. But math class? Noooot so much. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I hate math. He told me he had to meet 'Light-year' in the clouds, I think he means he needs to recharge. He jumped into a new formed cloud and I was there to think, alone. I looked west, Neo Arcadia building was still standing.

After another mission, this time collecting more E-crystals for the reploids and machine, I went to take a walk by the lake. Peaceful night, easy mission, what else could u ask for? Then I stopped and looked at my reflection. I was still wearing my armor, due to Ciel nagging about 'incase of golem break-out' lecture she gave me and Zero when we wanted to head out. I looked at the half-crescent moon. It was bright and the lake was still. I sat on the grass. I saw someone on the other side of the lake. It looked like the way Phantom sat down. I looked closer as I saw silver hair, blowing in the soft breeze. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a girl, wearing a purple jump suit and a short red scarf. Her face was somewhat covered, but I had a feeling she saw me, sense I saw light violet eyes. Curios, and dangerous, I read. She also had two short daggers at her waist. The belt was crooked , one side upwards, another downwards. I blinked, then I wish I hadn't. As soon I looked again, she was gone. When I looked up, I saw a pink petal falling down as I caught it in my hand and looked at it curiously.

"_Who WAS that girl?" _I thought. _"She looked… like Phantom."_

I decided my nightly walk was done as I dropped the pedal onto the lake and walked home. When I arrived I saw Vronti and Fotia outside. Waiting for me.

"What's up?" I asked them. They BOTH thumbed inside. I went inside.

"We…. Got a little problem, Zypher." Ciel said worriedly.

"…What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"We've…Got a lot of mavericks on an out break IN Neo Arcadia." Ciel said. "Zero is already in the middle of it. Please…" Before she was ending his sentence, I was running towards the transever and joining Zero. Fotia and Vronti probably joined too, because they appeared when I got there.

"Mission Acknowledged. Objective; Help Zero." Fotia and Vronti said together. "Mission…."

"START!" I yelled with them. I couldn't resist doing that. We charged in three different directions. Vronti started off with his usual Lightning Fist activation while Fotia, wearing her normal cloths got out her dagger. She set it on fire and start slicing. I saw Zero holding his guard, but he looked pretty beat up. I charged and make a red line through at LEAST 10 mavericks. The exploded, making the other mavericks go blind. When the smoked cleared, even Zero was surprised to see me.

"Miss me?" I taunted Zero and the mavericks. Zero just smirked and we did our tag team EX combo. Heaven's beam mixed with Cross Shot, Our Z-saber combo was shaped like an O with a dash through it, along with an X and a Z, and our final attack was free for all, we basicly played vollyball with every maverick. Swing, swish, kick, spinning was all over, when we landed side by side like we just sliced each other, the mavericks exploded. We both grinned and gave each other an elbow bump and we dashed towards the other group, Zero one way, me the other. I met up with Vronti, we both grinned and nodded, thanks to Zero, I've gain some element powers, but I was an amateur with them. I summoned my Heaven form and got out my rod. It was now a giant lance. He summoned electricity on it and I charged, I was like a bullet. I spun my rod while dashing, then I reverted to normal and stabbed my rob backwards for an on-coming maverick. I grinned and gave a quick high-five to Vronti, and he dashed away. I took out my twin blades and spun, slicing and slashing. I eventually gave up on these guys, and started hopping on their heads, slicing along the way towards the back of the mavericks. I saw Golems, Titans which were like 5 golems in one, and.. My fear, Harpuia, Leviathan, and Fefnir. I landed and jumped again, aiming at Harpuia and fired, doing a summersault in the air.

"BULL-" I started to shout, but Harpuia nearly just blocked it with his sword "….Not eye." I landed and looked around me. I wa sin a Rainbow field. There were different color mavericks, big, tall, short, wide, I think I'm at the Last Platoon station. I sweat dropped then I herd Lazer being shot. Then I looked back. I couldn't believe it… A black and white beam. My blood started to boil, I didn't know why.. But it was boiling. I roared as the mavericks held there arms close to their heads, I swore I ripped one maverick's arm off. My form started to shift from Hell to Heaven, then it stopped. I looked at my armor. Normal. I looked around, the beam was still there. Buuut the mavericks had an unfortunate ending. I looked behind me, Fotia, Vronti, and Zero were just finishing up the minors. I herd all three yell a battle cry, as I did the same as all for of us charged. Houses were down, building were cracked, some were ripped apart. We all charged towards the beam. But The Guardians stopped us. They sent in the Titans. I got out my rob and my knunchuck, spinnign the chuck and threw my rob like a javelin. It went threw a head of a Titan, but it was still optional. Zero did a missle slice threw its chest, then then exploded. But, something wasn't right here. I looked back as Fotia and Vronti stopped immediately when they spotted something. Vronti opened his palm, there seemed an invisible wall that kept him and Fotia out.

"Just go! We'll just hold down the fort!" Fotia yelled at me and Zero. We looked at each other then nodded, and kept dashing. We found the Guardians looking at us with.. Abnormal eyes. They were being brainwashed. Their eyes were black swirling with white. Somewhat like the pillar behind them.

"You…Mustn't…Pass…." Fefnir stuttered. He changed into his Car form, which Zero told me about a few weeks back.

"You… Will… Disturb…. Him!" Harpuia yelled and took into his form, a giant bird like form.

"Heh, I'll… Go…Protect… Him….Boys…." Leviathan said as she dashed off.

"You take Harpuia. I'll take Fefnir." Zero said. "Besides, you're the only one who can fly."

I looked up just in time to see Harpuia dive towards me as we both ducked out of the way. I transformed into Heaven's Wing form. I looked up to face Harpuia and lunged upwards towards him. I got out my two sabers, which turned pure metal with wing handles this time. I felt like a knight on a flying animal. My visor and masked appeared for face protection. Harpuia charged down at me while I flew out of the way. I changed one of my sword for my blaster. I started firing at the on-charging Harpuia, he seemed to be enduring it, or just not feeling it. He flew upwards as my eyes followed him. I saw his turbines as he sent out a few tornados at me, I was flying around like a blinded bird.

"Aaargh!" I yelled in the air. When I regained m balanced, Harpuia was in his normal state, twin sabers straight at me. I caught a glimpse at his eyes. Last time I saw him in a Holo-book, they were green. Now, they are black and white. He dove right at me while I flapped my eyes to go upwards. He quickly did a u-turn and swung his blades back, ready for a cross slice. I crossed my arms, when I did, so did all four of my wings. It formed much like a sphere circle. Instead of feeling any impact. My wings burst apart. My metal wings still intact, but my other two wings weren't so lucky. I looked at Harpuia's raged filled face. I got out my two sabers as we did a double-sword duel. I sliced his wrist and he fliched. Dropping a saber. I looked at Harpuia. He didn't seem to mind that he lost one saber, yet, he summoned two tornado's at me from ONE saber. I gulped then I took out my blaster, aiming inside the tornado's. Bad idea on my part. I shot Heaven's Beam as it mixed with the tornado's. I was utterly shocked by this. As the tornados took aim at me, I took my time and fled from the tornado's grasp of strong winds. I looked at Harpuia. He had an evil smerk and I took my blaster and fired a bullet at him. My idea had worked, as he raised his saber up to block it, the winds from the tornado's made it off corse hitting his wrist. Loosening the grip. I took my chance and sent the tornado BACK to its owner by making my own tornado of metal feathers. After I finished, I took my sabers and dove with the feathers. I crossed my sabers just like Harpuia did as he was scratched by barrage of feathers, immediately followed up with an X slice threw the chest. I saw his face returning to normal.

"You…" He muttered. "Better, give them…. Hell." He said, then he fainted. He started falling as I caught him by the arm and slowly fluttered down like an umbrella. But from the weight of both of us, it was a lot quicker. I landed on top of a building and saw Zero dusting off his hands, seeing a kneeling Fefnir.

"Oy, Zero…" He said, rather loudly. "You better get us payback!" He then collapsed. I jumped down, a fainted Harpuia on my back. I set him done where Fefnir collapsed. I looked at Zero. His eyes were covered. Withdrawing his saber. He then smirked.

"Zero?" I started asking. "You ok- WHOA!" He then fired a charged shot at me. I jumped up just in time to dodge it.

"You're my next Victom, Zypher!" He yelled at me. Then I saw his eyes. Black and white. With hatred all over.

Okay, first things first. SORRY for the lack of Chapters and stuff. I've been busy with school and felt VERY unmotivated to do this. But sense I'm vacation, I should have at LEAST 2 chapters up by this Sunday. There will not be a Thanksgiving special, due to most people here that read my fanfic isn't from America, But other major's holiday will get their own special. Look out for that. Secondly, sense school is dragging me down, I gotta focus more on that then this. Sorry guys, life's a drag, eh? Thirdly I would like to say that I will be GREATLY appreciated of a review BESIDES AgeofAdvent. Please guys, review. Anyway, PM me for any Chapters Idea that I CAN use. No cross over's either.

Sincerely,

AceRedLeo


	16. Chapter 15 The King, The Pawn, ThePlayer

Chapter 15; The King, The Pawn, The Player.

"…Zero!" I yelled at him, surprised to see him under.. Whatever was controlling him.

"Tsk, Zypher, I'm not controlled by anyway, just filled with power beyond your imagination…" He sneered at me, grinning, his eyes dancing with black and white with power all over. I could've sworn he was fine just a few minutes ago, but how did this happen? It just like with the Guardians.

"rrrrngh!" I grunted, taking out my sabers for defense. "Zero! Wake up!" I yelled at the mindless controlled Zero.

"Oh pity, he's not here anymore!" Zero laughed and charged, taking out his Shield Boomerang. He flung it at me and I ducked and caught it by the handle. It was trying to go back.

"…Huh, so you caught his boomerang… Heh heh, I'm gonna have fun here." He got out his saber and charged. My brain was racing, only one option came out. _**Run**_. I started to run towards the pillar, The controlled Zero following. I looked at the pillar, it was still black and white. I herd a scream and my instincts told me to throw the boomerang back, but instead, I took out my saber, blocking the slice with the shield then slashed Zero square in the leg. He dropped for a minute and got on a knee.

"..Heh, I'll get you once I'm back up…" He said, smirking as I ran, ignoring him. I started to ran, then I herd a female's giggle. Only one person could giggle that way. Leviathan.

She giggled. "I see you made it this far…" She was till controlled. "Maybe you cant get past this!" She lifted her staff, ponds and deep puddles appered out of nowhere! There was little plates of earth to stand on. I knew once I step into a water hole, I'll drown. I herd asound of a mini hurricane behind me.

"Tee hee~" Leviathan giggled. "Have fun with my new warrior~" She wrapped away.

A big wave came from the water, it settled as I saw a ocean colors turtle. He was decently bigger then I was, but a few feet. I gripped the boomerang tightly.

"I am Testudo Turbo!" He yelled at me. I blinked… His anme was in Latin. And I translated it right away. _'Hurricane Turtle'_ I thought to myself

"I sure hope you loooove swimming!" he yelled at me and dove into the water again. I got my guard ready, and to be honest, I felt like a night the way I was holding the shield and sword. My Visor and facemask appeared to protect my face. Testudo Turbo HP was 3 bars. My visor quickly analyzed his tactics. Defense was my best offence. He popped up behind me, and I quickly turned, he shot out two blast of water, I held my ground. He withdrew into his shell and back down into the water. I saw a symbol on his back which looked like a chess piece. A pawn symbol. He popped up and I quickly got out my blaster and fired at his head, he took hit, only little. He dove back in the water. I quickly handed my blaster to my hand with the shield. Two in one weapon I figured would come in handy. I got out my knunchucks and started swinging them. He jumped as I grabbed his foot and made him comes towards may way, I quickly jumped and did a full blast to the head. He groaned and slide into the water. I waiting for the same, this time he sent a geyser from underneath me, then getting his claws out and started to slash at me, I took a lot of damage.

"RRRRAAAAAGH!" The turtle yelled as he jumped up and sent a few water balls at me, then charged, headfirst. I aimed my blaster, he made contact before I could shoot. My blaster flew out of my hand and landed on another earth plate, a couple feet away. I drew my saber and waiting for his next attack, when I looked, he was stuck in the ground, flaying. I sliced hiss stomach as he did a back flip into the water. I waiting for his next move. I got into a stance as I herd gurgling from behind as a twirled, only to see a water copy of the turtle. 3 more appeared from around me. Each with its own ability. Claw, Big foot, Hydro cannon from the shoulder, and one that looked like it had nothing. One by one they charged at me, I sliced through them all, until the last one, it landed in front of me, it was the real one. I started to slash rapidly, and flung my shield at it.

"NO! NO! NO!" He yelled and got up, he opened his hands, then he sent a mini hurricane at me. I got caught in it, I couldn't tell which was up or down, and I was running out of breathe. I felt like 10 slashes attacking from all over and I flung out onto another plate of earth.

"Aaargh… My head…." I gripped my head, seeing the damage was big. I looked at the laughing turtle.

"I, TESTUDO TURBO, HAD DEFEATED ZYPHER! BWAHAHHA!" he laughed, celebrating a little too soon.

_Cocky, much?_ I thought to myself. I saw I landed near my blaster and aimed it at his face.

"Adieu, suckah!'' The shot was actually like an arrow this time, didn't know why, but the turtle took the blow, hard.

"Tsk…" He manage to say. "You better not fiddle with The player, as you are a Pawn!" He exploded. I got up, the water was going away. I turned to see Zero. Holding his blaster at my head.

"…Your turn to say Adieu…" He smirked. His eyes still the color when I last saw them. "Hehe…"

I grinned. "Here, take this back." I suddenly ducked as the shield boomerang started to come back, hitting Zero right in the chest. He endured it, but when he looked up, I was in mid-air and in mid-kick to the face. He fell backwards and did a barrel roll, he then fainted.

'_Sorry Zero.._' I thought, _'Had to be done to get you out of that controlled state._'

I started to run towards the beam again, hoping not to run into any trouble. Well, I jinxed myself. I ran into basic mavericks along the way, I sliced them when I dashed. Considering I was out of energy, there was no way I could fight what ever the pillar was. I went to hide in a crushed building. Cereavu had implanted a chip in my helmet while repaired, so he said. I took one look at my armor and knew INSTEDLY Cereavu would have to fix it again. Scratched, scared, broken, chipped, basically, it had to be repaired. The chip, gave me energy. I started some energy come back now. I looked around the building and found some food. It was a candy. I took it and unwrapped it, eating it fast. I ran out, trying to re-gain distance from lack of time (authors note; no, literally, it took like a 5 hour break here.) I looked at the beam, hoping it would warp me there. But nothing happened, I jumped onto a building and ran across the rooftops, jumping holes. I looked ahead to see another figure. I looked closely then stopped about a rooftop away. I couldn't believe it. It was the same silver haired girl I saw by the lake. She looked this way, then turned. I blinked again, wishing I hadn't… again. She was gone. I started to dash again. I stopped at a broken lot. Then I herd a smashing sound and caw.

"…No way in h-" I was cut off by an explosion, I looked back to see Oynx Tank and Terra Hawk.

"Ooooooh, look what we have here. Our little hero, trying to be the hero yet again!" Terra hawk laughed at me. He looked… upgraded sense the last I've saw him. I took a glance at Oynx Tank, he was indeed in his 'Tank' Form. I shot another shot at me as I instantly ducked. I looked, seeing Terra Hawk diving straight at me. I blocked his sword with my saber. I looked at Oynx Tank as I kicked Terra Hawk back and rolled backwards, then lunged forward for a jump. I managed to nearly dodge terra Hawk uppercut by a mere centimeter. I landed on Oynx Tank fuel tank as he transformed back into his usual form, his tank went inside of him. Apprently who ever built him, was smart enough to DFEAND the fuel tanks this time.

"You shall pay from before, little pawn!" he grabbed me and flung me over his head onto the ground. I coughed up a little blood form the impact.

"Heh… Two ageist one ain't fair ya, know?" I said. I transformed into the Heaven's Wing form. I shot a few barrages of feathers at them, Terra Hawk only shot back his feathers too. I took my chance and dove with the feathers, wrapping Terra hawk in the mix. I made the feathers go upwards, then I did a milli-slice combo. Until Oynx Tank blasted both off us out of the sky.

"you idiot!" Terra Hawk said at Oynx Tank after he landed. "You could've blown me up!"

"Sorry, boss." He said, using his grunt talk on Terra Hawk. "Let's pound this.. 'thing' into the ground, shall we?" I gulped. He sent two missiles after me. Terra Hawk flew into the air. Watching. Oyx Tank was a little faster as he whacked me into a tree. I looked at Oynx Tank and grunted. He was more powerful too. I got up as I shot a barage of feathers as I ran away from him, and jumped to Terra hawk, slicing his arm off. He was shocked by this. I grinned, patting my self on the back.

"You little…" Terra Hawk said at me as he sent a bolt of lightning my way. I jumped and hovered. Lightning for an Earth Element? Rather odd.

"I am not the old Terra Hawk you remember… I am the Bronze Hawk now! With the added power of electricy!" I shook my head.

"Bronze for Zeus eh? Cleaver." I smirked as I remembered the Greek gods. I dove at Oynx Tank, but he was already slashed open.

"..Pha-…Dau-…" he fell and exploded. A chunk of his Gas Tank flew and hit Bronze Hawk and sliced him across the chest, sparks flew everywhere as I flinched, then me and Bronze Hawk glowed bright.

_Take this Power, Young knight, use it at your own will._ A womens voice inside my head I could see again, I saw my Heaven's Wing form was totally different. My wings were had electric patterns on them, and they were also bronze. My chest had ahuge 'O' like shield, it had a Hawk on it looking down, his claws stretched. My wrist bands grew, the back part past my elbow, and a little over the back of my hand. My two points were shparer, I still ahd the wings on my head though. My second pair of wings were Steel, bronzed colored. My feet looked had a hawk feet pattern. It liked Bronze Hawk fused with my heaven's Wing form

My mind was coming up with a name, until one came up. _**Bronze Fire Eagle**_.

I reverted, huffing like mad. I turned to see a torn up Bronze Hawk. His core had exploded, probably the case which held the form. I looked at my energy level, half wasted. I wonder who helped me as I dashed away from the scene. I kept dashing, energy regaining. I was at the Arcadia Tower. This is where the beam was coming from. I entered the tower, my head throbbing with pain. I kept seeing images flow trough my head, this strange guy, which I think is Wiel, another professor, and some huge robot in a cage. I looked at the elevator, the door was smashed to bits, suddenly I remembered how this went, up a floor, boss, another floor, boss. But when I ran up, I ran into NO trouble, then a room I haven't seen was there. I entered a lab, and I smell sewage. I held my nose. I looked and saw it was him, the professor Yakaba surrounded by 3 small children, I couldreconized them all, Vronti, Fotia, and the silver haired girl.

"Come ooon! Let us see what your working on!" The small boy, Vronti said.I blinked,

'_Have I stepped back in time or what?' _I thought to myself, I looked at myself, I was still hole.

"Patience is a power," the professor said, "You must wait until the time is right." Vronti just puffed a cheek, as the kids ran off, I was in a room, like a waiting room, seeing I was back. I started to run up the stairs, when I reached the top, I saw the pillar was STILL father out. I saw black and white clashes in the air, and seeing a mix of orange. I dove straight towards them. My Bronze Fire Eagle form replaced Heaven's Wing, so I dove as a Brown bullet, I sliced an on coming maverick that was attacking Oracle.

"Bout damn time!" all three voices rang, I looked, and sure enough, he was in Trinity Form.

"Aye, sorry." I said as I aimed my claw at a maverick, sending a feather, ripping it in half. "Got caught up in the tower."

"Uh-huh. Mind helping now?" The dull voice asked. I nodded, we've practiced in Cyber-space on something, now it was our chanse to show off.

"HA!" we both screamed, we charged, my into a brown bullet, oracle in a mixture of orange, black, and white. We were playing pinball with the mavericks, we tended to hit each, but we bounced right back off, when the last maverick, a golem was standing, We grabbed or sabers, and made one elemental blade of Fire, Elec, and Ice. The golem split in nodded and rushed, Oracle returned to normal. We were running, when we skidded, we saw a purple ninja slicing and kicking.

"Who's the chick?" Devil asked.

"Beats me, but I have a feeling she's watching me." I answered, I charged.

Oracle sighed. "sometimes I wonder what its like WITHOUT the mavericks…" The dull voice

"More bloodshed no doubt." Angelo answered. He charged and started slicing away, firing a devil and angel arrow when needed. When I hit his back, my eyes busted open, I soon realized I was… Happy, and angry. I let out a roar, Oracle looked at me with shock. When I stopped, I saw the mavericks where all down, just like the entrance… I looked at Oracle. He was just as surprised as I was. We looked and we saw the purple jump suit, silver haired girl, kneeling. She was wounded. I shook my head and ran towards her.

"..Bout time…." she said. "Now bring me over to the sandbags." I did as she ordered. "Tsk.. Damn maverick pulled a cheap trick…Electric stinger to the side…" She removed her hand to see a clean cut, it wasn't bleeding sense she was holding a cloth on it. I dug around my belt, knowing I had something incase it happened to me. I took out a banage and patched it up. She blinked.

"…Why?" She asked me. It was simple.

"Simple; your like Vronti and Fotia," She looked shocked. "But your still human."

She looked at me. "How did you know?"

It was hard telling her this. "I think its because I stepped into a door and my mind made look back in Vronti's and Fotia's past." I tapped my crystal once and she understood.

"Well, that's just makes my job a whole lot easier." She said."names Kathryn." She told her name. "spelled with a 'Y' not and 'I'." she said, seemed like she did it before.

"Zypher." I said.

"Oracle," the dull voice spoke. "I hate to break up this union," the devil voice spoke, "But I do eleive we have a BIGGER problem on our hands besides tiny cuts." His dark side pointed at the pillar, now summing vines like waves around it. "What ever the hell in that thing, it ain't good."

"He's right." Kathryn said. "Lets just get going…You call me Kath for short if you like. She dashed where we came from.

"…nice girl.." I said aloud.

"indeed." The angel and dull voice said. We dashed towards the pillar, I felt powerful force coming from it.

"…Huh," Devil said, probably not feeling the energy. "Go on ahead," The voices rang, they transformed into Trinity. "we'll catch up." He skidded once we reached the pillar. I made a stupid move continuing. I jumped into the pillar and I fell, landing, looking around.

I had reached another floor. This time, I smell the ocean. I looked and saw her, Leviathan

"Tee hee!" she giggled. "Our master is almost doooone~ and its my turn to make you into a popsicle for him!" She summoned her staff and pointed it at me. I charged without a second thought, taking ym knunchucks and flanged them around, making her dodge, duck, and everyway of dodging possible. She stabbed he as she made me skid back, I took out my Rod as well, we clashed and bashed, our staffs were evenly matched. We kept hitting each other rather hard, then I had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled and changed into my normal Bronze Eagle form we still clashed, I did more damage to her, but the room flooded as I hit water pipe. When the room was full, she transformed. It was her EX form, it was like a sting ray. She did her ice dragon still, she rammed me, hitting the closed door, I kept getting hit, my wings useless in the water, as I reverted to normal, I felt something like I was shifting, and I was. Myarmor nowhad fin line wrist bands, my back gained an fin, my feet became smaller, showing a good tracing of my feet, but they turned into flippers. Hell's Celestial Shark. My armor was blue and black. I swam and swam, getting the hitting it, but it was easy dodging her now.

"Stop!" She lunged. "Moving!" she hit me this time "AROUND!" She sent three ice dragons, as if magic, I blended in with the water, swimming around them, grabbing a mini saber, a knife, and sliced her back, I kept doing this until she was normal.

"Hehehehe… I'm no do-" I cut her off with a stab to the gut. She fell down as I kicked a window open, trying to stand on the ground. As soon as the water flooded out, I was normal, but felt like I could swim. I looked around for stairs, but found another door, leading into another hole, I jumped down it, then I stood and with shock, I saw one of my nightmares.

"Well well well, it seems as if Zero sent his SIDE KICK in…." I herd an old, yet evil voice. He appeared in front of me, with a big, giant robot behind him. "My name is Wiel, if you hadn't guessed…. And this robot.. Well, he wants to test you first before you can fight." The robot nodded, and whipped his hands, making a dozen armies of mavericks, I jumped pak, as the simple mavericks looked at me gun raised. Mymouthed and eyes twitched. I looked at the giant robot, I think he was laughing, because all I ehrd was RAAAR RARRAR. From him. The army of mavericks fired at me, then I lost it. My armor went all Back and White free style.I roared so hard I could see computers, screens and floor being dented, the mavericks flying. I felt my hair whipping behind my head, as I stopped, my eyes were burning with anger, my saber in hand. Wiel looked shocked and teleported away. The giant robot now had the same colors I had, he took out his sword. Then I saw what I wished I hadn't seen. The black and white elf inside of the gaint robot. It had something like molecule rings around it. It looked happy to be there.

"You see, Zypher. This elf name will change Omega's power COMPLETELY! Ready to have revenge on Zero. But, you'll be our test subject." The robot took one flash step, and came at me, I swear were flying, considering I was over 10 ft off the ground, thankfully, Bronze Fire Eagle helped. We clashed and clashed, leaving scratches and dents on each other, its was amazing how I blocked his giant sword with my little saber. I sent feathers, black serpents, even fire phoenixes at him. We both wore out. Omega, sent out his final attack, which I received, only to turn into Hell's Web form. I looked at Omega, he didn't seem worn out. I fell to my knees. I looked at Omega, my mind filled with rage, then, I saw four figures in front of me.

"NOW!" Three voices rang from one. I saw Kath kneeling next to me.

"I'm… fine." I manage to say. In the background, I saw the other three fighting. One electric, another fire, and barrages of arrows. I got up. Icould feel the need to scream again, Kath stood out of my way, the others jumped to the side as my forms kept changing, as I roared, I could feel the power, but Omega didn't budge, just mealy… stood in one place. His armor started to crumble.

"NOW!" I said, I reverted to my normal form as we all charged with swords orfist, we slashed five different was, and Zero, as apparently right on cue, stabbed omega right through the chest, after the flashed ended, I saw an armor JUST like mine when it was shifting on the ground, another reploid. I fell, but Zero caught me, Kath and the other three surrounded me before I closed my eyes.

I woke up with a start, when I had a nightmare of omega's evil reploid self fighting with incredible strength, when I realized I woke up, I was bandaged up. Zero and Ciel jumped when I sat up.

"Feeling okay?" Cielsaid, worried, I looked at the side, seeing she had a medical table up, the elves, Zak, Haikou, and Yuyu hovered, concerned.

"HE'S UP!" The elves cheered, heck, even Junior was happy. "HE'S UP HE'S UP HE'S UP!" They danced around my head, happy.

Ciel laughed, Zero just stiffed a grin.

"Oy… what happened to the others?" I asked after the eles settled down, and I ate.

"Gone, they went home, where ever that is." Zero answered me and looked out the window.

"…Oh." I said, not that sad. In fact, I knew where to look.

"Well, at least Omega has been stopped once more." Ciel said.

"That was one battle," I said,

"but not the war." Zero finished.

"You may be right… if only we can live together peacefully…"Ciel said… as she looked out the window. Zero closed his eyes, leaning ageist a wall. I looked at the elves as we talked and caught up.I was happy it was over… But my fear hasn't gone away. I could feel something was up. I have no idea what.

"All well's end's well." The elves said, but I had a feeling things weren't. I kept it a secret.

"Oh! Any news while I was breaking hell?" I asked ciel. She shook her head.

"Besides a letter addressed to you." she said, I grabbed it from her and ripped it open, it was in blue and silver envelope, I opened it. And I starred with shock. It was two simple senteces.

"_**Beware of Heaven, Beware of everything."**_ It said,didn't say who it was from, I closed it, and walked out.

"What does that mean…?" I asked myself.

FINALLY! Is probably what you were thinking, and I'm sorry for the delay. School, friends, life, and Halo: Reach been getting in my way, so I only worked on it little by little, but I did the other 2/3 TONIGHT! Ijust hope I get a good review of this! And to be honest, I forgot about leviathan when I got to the end, so I quickly added in the fight between the two blue fighters. Anyway, more soon to come!


	17. Chapter 16 Operation Negative

Chapter 16: Operation; Negative

I woke up, with a stretch. It's been 1 week sense the battle with Omega. The elf that was in Omega was with Ciel now. How she got it, was beyond her. I took a visit to the elves at the pier. Yuyu was growing, a lot. Zak… Remained the same really, nothing new. Haikou was now smarter then ever, he knows about the past, and the present events, but not the recent Omega event. We all laughed and played. I felt like I was a the lab again, good old times. After my daily plays with the elves, I went up to the roof. I frowned, not seeing Vronti and Fotia there. Nor Kath. They left yesterday. I was sad, but they kept their promises, when they were healed, they'd leave. I sighed and looked towards the South, all blue with oceans. I couldn't help but feel… Somewhat happy that they were gone. But. Something wasn't right. They said they had another Brother, whom I have not yet met.

"Oy, Zypher. You still up here?" Zero came up, he was in his usual mood, ready for a mission.

"Yeah, why?" I looked, asking. "Is something wrong?"

"None of sort." He said. He looked towards where I was once starring before I started at him. "Just…Something unusual."

"What's that?" I asked, starring out.

"…No missions… No trouble, anywhere." He answered me. I didn't realize it, but it's been one whole week of not leaving the base for a mission.

"Isn't that good though?" I asked. "You finally caught a break for once."

"…Point.." He said. "But I'm rather worried about something.."

"What's that?" I asked, not looking at him.

"..Theres been weird things going on with the reploids here. Only Colbur, Yei, and I are unaffected…"

"Weird things?" I said. I couldn't tell… And I knew the reason. I was human, not a reploid. "As in what?"

"…Reploids are talking about dark things… Like a bomb or sending a maverick our location. Even some even dark thoughts." He said, I stopped him before he could continue. I knew where he was going with 'Even darker stuff'.

"What do you think is the cause?" I asked him.

"Heck if I knew…" He answered. He placed his hands on his hips. "I guess I'll go patrol an area for now.. See you." He walked off, as if he was passing by.

I ran down the stairs to find Yei, I found him in his room.

"Oy, bro… You feel that eerie feeling?" He asked me when he saw me. Now that the mentioned it, I felt a heavy depressing feeling pour onto me. I nodded, hiding my little fear.

"What causing it?" I asked. Yei just shrugged.

"Hell if I know." He said. "But… I may have a theory." He said. I looked at him with surprise. He's usually the last one to figure out something this big.

"Can you go into Cyber-Space by will?" He asked me. I thought it over, and nodded. "Go into Cyber-Space and tell me what you see." He told me. I ran to my room, and got my helmet and armor, placing it on. I concentrated hard on one thing; Cyber-Space. I wanted to leave right away… The Cyber-Space was pitch black, little green was showing here and there. I saw purple lights here and there, I didn't know what they were but I walked towards one and I saw a member of the Resistance. He looked chained, the purple light shifting into.. A person? The person was a female, replied from the looks of it.

"_You are scared," _the purple mist said, it was in shame of a body though, the reploid, as I clearly saw, was infact one of people in Yei's squad, Alfred, so I herd.

"_You wish to gain Yei's position, you want… Greed. Pure greed." _The voice spoke. _"Your desire, is not within your grasp, forget your dream, and-" _I cut the voice off, with a slice of my saber. The reploid shook its head, then looked my head,

"Zypher? What was that…?" He asked me.

"Don't let that thing fool you, you CAN reach your dream if you tried hard." I said. Cheesy? Yes. Still works? Yes.

"Thanks.." the blonde reploid said, I saw a light in his chest, he ran off.

"…Negativity…"I said to myself. "Then Positive …Just what is going on?"

I walked until the floor was… brighter. I returned to normal, seeing me laying on Yei's bed, Yei's sitting in his desk chair. I sat up. Yei smilled.

"Any luck?" He asked me, tapping his pencil on his chin.

"Oh yeah.." I claimed, grinning. "Negativity from the Heart…But the smoke doesn't come from the reploid…That much I know.."

"A threat from the Cyber-World? You so gotta teach me how to get there by will." He laughed, as if he could see it.

"Maybe.. But we got to warn the others." I said. "Only safe way…" I glanced at Yei. He nodded and went off to tell Ciel. I followed him for back-up. Ciel has a habit on not listening to Yei from time-to-time..

After the talk to Ciel, she had a mission for Yei. Scout the outskirts of the Resistance Wall. I don't know why…But Ciel been giving out missions more then ever today.. But none to me OR Zero. I wonder why.

"Hey Ciel." I said. She looked at me and blinked.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Why aren't you handing out missions to me or Zero? Zero is doing more recon then ever, I'm sitting here doing nothing but train."

"There hasn't been any Mechonloids lately.. Only minor mavericks, you should res-"

"It's been a week!" I cut her off. "And there's something weird going on here, and I know what it is!"

"You do!" She looked surprised. "You know what's ca… Waaait.. You didn't start it did you?" She'd said looking at me suspiciously.

"No, ciel. I can tap into the Cyber Space mind you, It's just fear and negativity in reploids. And I think its causing you to hold everyone back. And really? I don't blame you."

"Well.. What should I do then?" She asked. Her eyes were pleading.

"Missions" I said simply.

After 1 week, I noticed some MAJOR changes. But I wasn't relaxed. I tapped into Cyber Space.

After tapping into Cyber Space

"I will NEVER get used to that…" I said to myself.

"You don' say.." Someone said from behind. I latterly jumped back.

"HELLO THERE!" I said surprised. It was Oracle… All orange now. "..Oracle?"

"It is I, yes." He answered.

"Why orange?" I asked.

"Devil and Angelo cannot enter Cyber Space."

"Ya don't say.."

"I do say."

"Is Sarcasm a foreign language to you?"

"…Curse my lack of sense on today's sense of humor."

"Uh-huh.."

"Was that sarcasm again?"

"What? Oh wai-…Just forget it." I shook my head at this pointless conversation.

Oracle just grinned. We made our way through the bases then I don't know, but I saw al the reploids fall down, and base latterly tilting

"THE HECK!" Oracle and I yelled together as we slid down, then I got back into my Real Space body.

"Looky looky.." Devil spoke. Oracle must've popped back into his body too.

"No time. TO THE BASEMENT!" I yelled at Oracle. Sirens were being loud, signaling everyone to get out. I saw Zero carrying Ciel on his back along with two kids in his arms.

"GO TO THE BASEMENT! I'LL MEET YOU THERE!" He yelled as he dashed by. I nodded, as me and Oracle managed to sway and swerve through the on-coming fleeing reploids. Once we reached the ground floor, it was still flat, thank god. The basement door was red hot by something.

"…Er…" I manged to say.

"Anyone got any H2O?" Devil spoke "'Cuz we freaking need it!"

"The water supply is down there. We also have a smoke detecter in every hall way, the one in thi-"

BANG BANG BANG!

I latterly hit the deck.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at Devil

"Making some smoke." He just grinned. When I saw no damage was down, there was smoke EVERYWHERE. I got my mask up and visor down. It was either he was a genius that was hidden, or a complete idiot. I herd the fire alarm sounded as well, the water came on. Before my hair gets two wet, I managed to bring it back into my helmet. The door was steaming from the mixture of water and heat. When the steam cleared, the door was about pinkish grey. I gripped the door handle, I twitched, it burned like a plate form the microwave. But about 2 times hotter then that. I swung the door open, Oracle right behind me.

"If I do say so, Devil was a genius back there." Angelo spoke.

"Even the devil can think of good ways to help" I said.

"HEY!" Devil yelled

"No offense." I said.

After about a fleet of stairs, we found our ground. There was no light switch in the basement, I don't know why. I turned on my helmets HUD and night vision. I looked at Oracle. He had his Mask up, but I image that was his visor. I gripped my saber handle as we made pour way through the endless of boxes and pipes. I'd hate to be the one who's paying the bill for all of this. We stopped, I sat on a box. I looked around. It'd take forever to find who or what made the quake. I stopped. I saw something move in the distance.

"Did you see what I have just saw, Zypher?" Oracle asked.

"Was it something? Then yes."

"Shall we?"

I nodded. I got up and slowly crept towards it. There was about a human size hole. About a eagle's wingspan across, and about door high. It seemed it was caused by digging, or explosive. I was leaning towards explosives. Oracle went in first.

"Something.. Seems to be down there…Powerful too." The voices spoke.

"Be my guest.." I said, as I followed behind. The tunnel must've been here before. The walls were smoother then marble, the walls were reflecting off my night vision, who ever made this tunnel put time and effort into it.

We reached where we could stand up. The tunnel grew smaller and smaller. I think my jaw dropped, ecause what I saw, was nothing, until I turned off my night vision. There was a pile of green slime, and there were worms, robots, even human bodies.

"What the..?" All four voices spoke.

"What is this place..?" I asked.

"According to my scanning's.. This is where the quake came from."

"Seriously?" I said. "It seems impossi-" The ground from underneath me seemed to move 8 inches back and forth, Oracle and I almost fell over head over heals.

"..I take that back" I said. "Where is it..?"

"Uh..I don't see a thing, yet, there's something on our leg.." Oracle said.

"To Cyber-Space?" I asked. As my helmet began to glow.

"We shall." Angelo responded

"We fell over. I looked like I got KO'd as my saber dropped from my hand. But my Cyber-Space hand had its saber.

Oracle looked at its leg as he fired off a worm like creature.

"That thing.. Looked dark." I said.

"Indeed it did. Lets keep going." Oracle dull voice.

"This is very strange… There's nothing here." I said a little further on.

"YOU really like jinxing us don't ya?" Devil spoke.

"Oh shut up." I snapped back.

The ground seemed to rumble, but not as much. Then there was an ear piercing screeching noise that me and Oracle seemed to go on our knee's to endure it.

"That.. Was loud." All of us spoke at once.

"Lets go!" I shouted, and ran, Oracle behind me

We reached the end of the tunnel, we saw a giant black warm like shadow. I just looked utterly shocked. Oracle seemed to glare at it. It roared and it slid me and Oracle back about 2 meters. The warm charged right at me. I raised my hand as a ball of light appeared as I changed into Bronze Heaven Eagle form. As sliced the warm away. The warm was like a huge shadow. It seemed it has no physical form.. Then again, Oracle and I didn't at the moment either. I charged with Heaven's Spear, a weapon I got about last week. It was the exact weight as my saber did. I sliced the worm as Oracle, Angelo I assume was firing Light arrows. I slashed. It roared, it seemed to grow in size. I notice something else.. The room was getting darker and darker. I looked at Oracle.

"WATCH OUT!" I called out as Oracle white foot glowed and round house kicked 3 mini worms.

"Don't worry about us, Zypher, we can handle ourselves." Angelo called. I landed by Zypher and I slashed 5 mediam worms.

"You were saying?"

"..Oh shut up."

We fed off most worms. But my arms were growing tired, Oracle wasn't in good shape either.

"Only way out." I said.

"Is by making a flash." Dull voice spoke.

We focused all of our light energy and we created a small nuclear explosion, but it was only deadly for those of the dark. We stood. Normal. But not in our orginal bodies. I saw something caught my eye, and picked it up. It was a silver coin with a small circle in it. I flipped it and caught it. Holding it. I reverted to my body where I held the coin.

"Lets head home.. This tunnel giving me the creeps." I said. Oracle nodded. And we made our way back up the tunnel.


	18. Chapter17 TheWolfHowlsBeforeTheEagle

Chapter 17; The Wolf Howls Before the Eagle

I was walking along in the hallway to see Cereavu. I peeked in his lab as he was doing his normal scans on the weapons. I knocked on the wall

"Oh, Zypher. How the armor holding up?" He turned around and smiled at me.

"Pretty good, thanks for that upgrade the other day." I answered walking in. "I need you to look at something.."

"What is it?" He asked as he got up from his desk, and walked towards me. I held up the coin I retrieved from the basement a few hours ago. He took it and examined it. On it was the shield I saw the first time.

"Well.. No guarantees I can decode it before your next mission, but I'll take a look at it and report to you about what I find."

"Thanks, Cereavu. You're always a big help." I thanked him as he nodded returning to his desk.

"ZYPHER AND ZERO..PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND ROOM FOR YOUR NEXT MISSION. THAT IS ALL." The operator said over the com.

"They're calling you, Zypher. I'll tell you what I find after your mission." Cereavu said.

"Thanks, Cereavu." I thanked him as I walked out, heading towards the command room. In the command you, I saw Zero and Ciel. Ciel turned and saw me.

"So… what's the mission, Ciel?" Zero asked. I nodded in agreement.

"You two will going to an old junkyard… But there are lots of repliods parts laying around…We received a weird signal from there. Be careful." Ciel said to both of us. We both nodded as we teleported.

"..Squad, split up. One of group follows me, another follows Zypher. Move out!" Zero ordered the squad that was teleported with us. Zero and I looked around. All this place was pile of junk everywhere.

"…Any idea where to start looking?" I asked.

"Until we find something… that might still be working." Zero replied. We kept walking, I wasn't hardly paying attention due to looking at the scraps of old electronics and poor retired repliods. We soon came to a pile. My head started to buzz. I gripped the right side of my head, trying to not let Zero notice.

"You okay, Zypher?" Zero asked, he noticed my hand on my head.

"I-I'll be fine." I lied. Zero raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

"Lets check out this pile.. I have a weird feeling about it." I said to Zero as I walked towards it. Zero would look at the pile.

"Squad, move around the pile, and report of anything suspicious." Zero ordered at the squad. The squad would nod, moving out.

"Hey.. Zero, check this out." I called him over. Zero looked at me and walked over. I was holding a chest piece of what seemed like repliod armor. It looked similar to both Zero's and mine armor piece.

"..It must be a part of a retired repliod…" Zero said, ignoring the fact I had in mind. "Let's just keep looking." He'd walk away as I sighed, putting the chest piece back. We must've search for another ten minutes before the squad would report to both Zero and I that they have found nothing. I sighed, disappointed at my theory.

"I'm going to fly ahead in Bronze Eagle." I told Zero, as I turned into my Bronze Eagle form.

"Alright. We'll scout the ground." He said to me. I nodded and took off. I looked down at the never ending pile of scraps.

"Uhm..Zero? Did you know that there's miles of junk here?" I reported to him

"..There was less junk when I was last here.." Zero said. "Keep looking and report of anything."

"Roger." I nodded and replied, as I kept flying. I looked down, suddenly I herd a howl far away, I looked ahead of me, shocked on what I was seeing. I saw junk started to take shape, as well as the junk was moving

"Zero? We have a problem.." I said into my comm

"What the matter now, Zypher?" Zero asked. He then felt the ground move and saw the jump pile shifting. "…Oh"

"Yeah.. But it does look familiar to me… I dunno why." I said to Zero. Then I realized, the junk pile turned into a large wolf, his red eyes from old lights would glare at me as it growled loudly. The wolf then howled at me as it started to run towards me.

"…Oooooh shi-" I said then I flew the other way "THIS IS THAT WOLF!" I yelled into the comm, being chased

"What wolf!"Zero asked me as he'd then dodge the wolf massive paw.

"Remember, I came back looked like I was beat up by a lot of enemies? Well, I fought a Dragon, a Hawk, and a Wolf! I have a feeling this is the same exact wolf!" I answered Zero's impatient question. "Somehow he rebuilt himself!" I fly over the group once more

"…Squadron! Move out and take cover. Focus ALL fire on the massive wolf!" Zero ordered the squadron, as Zero chased down the wolf, looking for a way up. He then spotted a propane tank, he'd then dash towards it, leaping over it, shooting it, launching himself high into the air, he'd then use his chain rod to latch himself onto the wolf side as he'd fling himself upwards onto it's back. Meanwhile, I was still flying, then I would fly up, then looking down at the wolf.

"I'm going to charge it." I said over the comm to Zero.

"You're going to do what now, Zypher?" Zero asked me as he was holding onto the Wolf with his saber

"I'm going to charge into his mouth with Bronze Eagle, Fiery Dive attack." I repeated. "I'll destroy it from the inside."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Zero asked. It was already too late, I've began to charge up the fire around me, ready to dive when ready, I kept building up fire as My wings were ablaze as well. I let out a battle cry as I dove straight towards the wolf's jaw.

"That hot head…" Zero commented. I smirked at his inside joke as I flew right into the wolf's mouth when it was about to bite me. Inside, there were junk everywhere, I set it ablaze as I flew by. I soon was it seems like his 'stomach'. I saw a wolf, almost half rebuilt, with shadow aura filling in the gaps. It'll sneer at me as it saw me land not to far away. I would have reverted to my normal form as I would take out my saber. On the outside, Zero was still struggling to keep on the wolf.

"Squad! Throw your grenades at the wolf!" Zero commanded the men.

"But sir! You'll be hurt in the process!" One member shouted

"Just do it!" Zero shouted back. "That's a direct order!"

"..Sir, Yes Sir!" The squad would throw three grenades right at the wolf's side, as Zero hopped off, he'd throw a few propane tanks where the grenades landed, causing a major explosion as Zero would latch onto the wolf's inside with his Chain Rod.

Zero would then appear right above me, the wolf and I were fighting. The wolf would try and bite me as I'd slash it away, as it'd keep on attacking, when I made a direct hit, it'll just vanish then reappear on my blind spot. I managed to keep it busy, Zero would be destroy the wolf from the inside. I took out my Triple Rod as I'd stab the beast right in the heart, it'll howl and vanish, leaving a card in it's place.

"Zypher! Let's go!" Zero shouted at me, the giant wolf soon shook, as junk was falling all over the place, I'd nod, grabbing the card without thinking. I ran towards Zero as I changed into normal Heaven form, which thankfully had wings. He'd grab his wrists as I grabbed his, as we flew from the falling wolf. I sighed.

"You okay up there, Zypher?" Zero asked me. I nodded, which was another lie. My head was slightly buzzing. We'd soon decent, when we reached a level where Zero can land safely, I let go of his wrists. I kept descending, gripping my head in pain.

"Zypher!" Zero yelled at me. "This is Zero, Mission complete. Please have a medic ready when we return." Zero said through his comm to base. I would land, gripping my head as I would lean on some junk, my head kept on buzzing like it hasn't been before. I remember I teleported, after that.

Sheer Darkness.


End file.
